Cielo opaco
by Neryokami
Summary: Que hubiese sucedido si Tsuna nunca estuvo destinado a ser decimo, que ocurriria si tuviera un hermano mayor, Que tan diferente seria su vida si tuviera que vivir como la sombra de el Decimo Vongola
1. Prologo?

**Mi primera historia YAY!**

o como me gusta decir por fin tuve la suficiente valentía de publicar algo mío.

Como escritora primeriza deseo recibir todas las criticas (constructivas por favor) posible para ir creciendo, así que pido sinceridad, pero moderación.

Esta idea salió al pensar en encontrar a un Tsuna un poco más... opaco? en esta historia Tsuna no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de convertirse en décimo Vongola puesto que coloque por aquí la existencia de un OC (hermano mayor) que se va a encargar de vivir todo lo que el debió haber vivido Tsuna, por supuesto nuestro personaje principal será Tsuna pero vivirá una vida un tanto diferente y tendrá peso en sus hombros también un tanto diferente.

bueh... como yo no soy Akira Amano me supongo que tengo que admitirlo **Katekyo Hirman Reborn no me pertenece**... _por ahora_

* * *

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que Tsunayoshi tuvo memoria siempre ha sido igual, el era torpe, débil y poco inteligente, lo llamaban despectivamente Dame-Tsuna (perdedor Tsuna) por que todo lo que hacia fracasaba, mientras que su hermano mayor Yoshimure, el siempre fue perfecto, ya a sus 5 años había adelantado grados y era bueno en los deportes, era admirado por todos no solo por sus logros si no también por su gran corazón.

Todos deseaban tener algo que ver con el, todos excepto Tsuna, este que a sus 4 años de edad había recibido críticas y comparaciones con su "perfecto" hermano mayor, pero había que destacar que en la mente inocente del niño no existía odio _consiente_ hacia su hermano.

Cosas como "¿Por qué no puedes ser como Yoshi? Dame-Tsuna", "seria mejor si te quedaras al margen y dejas a Yoshi que muestre como se hace" o "¿Por qué no te aseguraste de ser mas como Yoshi al nacer? Dame-Tsuna" era el tipo de palabras que siempre recibía de todos exceptuando a su madre, padre y hermano, y el tipo de palabras que desencadenaron esta situación.

**_-Te odio con todas mis fuerzas, desearía nunca haber sido tu hermano-_**

Fueron las palabras mas hirientes que salieron de la pequeña boca de Tsuna hacia Yoshimure, el amaba a su pequeño hermano y decidió protegerlo desde que Tsuna mostró terror de casi todo a su alrededor, esas palabras lo dejaron en shock ni siquiera pudo detenerlo cuando corrió, esas palabras nunca pudieron ser borradas de su mente.

* * *

Tsuna corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no importo cuantas veces se tropezaba este se paraba y seguía corriendo, le había gritado a su hermano, el no quería gritarle, también lo admiraba, tanto o mas que todos sus amigos y compañeros, pero no lo pudo evitar, había llegado a su limite, todos los insulto y comparaciones lo tenían al limite y cuando ya no pudo mas se descargo con la persona mas cercana.

Cuando por fin se detuvo estaba en un lugar desconocido, nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ahora estaba perdido se dejo caer y sollozo, escucho unos pasos y se paralizo hipando y con un sollozo silencioso.

-Tsuna…- fue un ligero susurro pero el reconoció esa voz, ya sin miedo se volteo y abrazo a su padre y soltó a llorar aun más fuerte.

* * *

Iemitsu estaba de visita, tomo unos días de vacaciones para atender a su familia y hoy le tocaba buscar a los niños, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de su adorable hijo menor le grito a su hermano que le odiaba, y luego huyo corriendo.

Su hijo mayor parecía shockeado, llamo a Nana para que lo buscara el confiaba más en ella, después de todo el no los había visto desde hace dos años que vino con el Noveno, y siguió a su hijo menor el cual si tomaba mas ventaja lo perdería.

Cuando alcanzo a Tsuna este estaba sollozando paralizado del miedo, se acerco y lo llamo por su nombre para tranquilizarlo, el efecto fue inmediato, el infante se volteo, lo abrazo y lloro con fuerza balbuceando lamentos.

Media hora después Tsuna se calmo, agotado después de llorar mucho se durmió, Iemitsu empezó a caminar a casa, pero un solo comentario tan ligero como un suspiro salió de su hijo y le hizo tomar una decisión.

-¿Por que no… pude… ser… menos… Da…me?- ese suspiro inconsciente tendrá mayor impacto en la vida de Tsuna que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

* * *

Iemitsu estaba decidido, entro en la casa con una triste mirada, y dejo a su hijo en su cuarto, silenciosamente se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su amada esposa, cocinando de su deliciosa comida, se sentía mal de arruinarle el día a Nana pero ya había tomado una decisión.

-Querido, sabes que tiene Yoshimure desde que lo busque ha estado muy silencioso…-

El no sabia como explicarle su decisión a Nana, la callo colocando un dedo en los labios, la condujo a la mesa, todo sin abandonar su mirada seria, esta mirada ponía nerviosa a Nana, no podría significar nada bueno.

-Querida, se que lo que te voy a decir no te va a agradar…-

-¿Ya tienes que regresar al trabajo?, descuida estaré bien- interrumpió Nana intentando adivinar lo que quería decir su esposo. Iemitsu suspiro esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensó.

-Si, mis vacaciones ya terminaron- concordó -Y he pensado que tener que cuidar de dos niños es mucho para una sola persona, y menos a la edad que están entrando...-

-No te preocupes- alzo el brazo flexionándolo –Estoy segura de poder con ambos- sonrió con confianza

-No Nana, deseo llevarme a Tsunayoshi, ¿recuerdas hoy cuando te pedí que buscaras Yoshimure?- Nana asintió -Tsuna le grito cosas horribles, el se arrepiente, pero que lo haya hecho no es buen indicio- Esta afirmación la dejo pensativa-Nana yo no estoy dudando de ti, por dios- Exclamo alzando un poco la voz y la abrazo con cariño.

-Tu eres el amor de mi vida y la madre de mis hijos, pero yo quiero también poner de mi parte- la sonrisa amorosa paso a ser una expresión sombría -esto es algo que deseo tratar por mi cuenta- Iemitsu termino su pequeño discurso y espero en silencio la respuesta de Nana.

-¿Cuando se van?- Pregunto en voz baja y rota a punto de llorar. A Iemitsu no había cosa que le rompiera mas el corazón que oír llorar a su esposa, la estrecho contra su pecho y le respondió en voz baja

-Dentro de dos días -

* * *

Era muy temprano en la mañana, el sol ni siquiera había salido pero ya habían personas preparándose para un día normal y productivo, en la entrada de la casa Sawada, se encontraba una de las parejas más felices del mundo Nana Sawada se despedía otra vez de su marido pero esta vez no con la sonrisa radiante que siempre adornaba su cara si no con una sonrisa melancólica puesto que este se llevaba parte de su corazón con el.

Iemitsu Sawada llevaba al pequeño Tsunayoshi aun dormido en sus brazos, sabia que esto le partía el alma a su esposa e hijo pero evito que un resultado peor llegase con el tiempo, no encontraban palabras para despedirse no esta vez que el se llevaba algo que dejaría vacía la casa Sawada.

-ittekimasu- Fue lo único que dijo Iemitsu antes de avanzar.

-Itterashai- Respondió lo suficientemente alto como para que su esposo lo escuchara.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero opiniones


	2. suge!

**hyohyohyo~ **

Primer (segundo?) capitulo de Cielo opaco

**Naoko. Gian D'Vongola, kizuxx, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, antraced, Cryztal McCarty Black, AikoYukari, Gore-chan, pizza n0n ***haciendo una reverencia* Hontoni Arigatou Godaimasu

Y ahora... *redoble de tambores* a responder preguntas:

**Naoko. Gian D'Vongola: **sip ese va a ser su nombre pero no entiendo bien la pregunta que me hiciste.

**Gore-Chan: **no pude haber utilizado a Giotto por dos razones **1)** No hubiera podido evitar hacer un G27. **2) **El también aparecerá en el fic, mas adelante solo espérenlo. y lo de familia feliz (inserte risa malvada y maniática aquí) no sabes el tipo de cosas que le suceden con estar cinco minutos en con mi imaginación.

**pizza n0n: **aventura, soy muy mala para los romances.

**Antes de continuar y es importante que lean.**

Yo soy una persona con una ocupación de horario irregular, quiere decir que habrá veces en las que pase **TODO **el día fuera de mi casa(sip, aunque sean vagaciones), a eso le incluimos los viajes inesperados de mi inspiración a través del mundo (y no me invita la muy ingrata) así que quizás tarde mucho en actualizar, pero hare todo lo posible.

Sigo en la lucha de conseguir los derechos de Katekyo hitman Reborn. Mientras tanto me conformo con escribir este fic todo excepto Yoshimure el si es mío!

* * *

1- suge!

.

.

.

Tsuna se movió un poco aun dormido, una ligera luz traspasaba sus párpados obligándolo a despertarse, a pesar de eso estaba cómodo pero no era su cama en la que estaba, no podía sentir su propio aroma, sino uno más plástico y nuevo, parpadeo un poco intentando salir de la somnolencia, se movió para tomar una posición mas cómoda pero se le había acabado el espacio a lo que fuera donde estaba acostado y cayó torpemente al suelo despertándose de golpe.

El infante observo curioso su entorno, este definitivamente no era su cuarto, era una sala lujosa, amueblada con un sofá negro pegado la pared, mini-refrigerador, televisor de pantalla plana, cuatro ventanas a los lados y una puerta al final de la sala, tuvo miedo de siquiera moverse ante el extraño entorno, Pero recordó la conversación que tuvo con su padre.

**Flashback**

Había pasado un día desde que Tsuna le había gritado a su hermano, el inocentemente sentía que debía disculparse, pero era la primera vez que se disculpaba por algo que no había sido causado por su torpeza así que le costaba un poco en que diría para disculparse, aunque le había parecido extraño que sus padres no lo hubieran levantado temprano para ir al jardín de niños, pero le resto importancia, así le daría mas tiempo de pensar en como disculparse.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de su padre entrado a su cuarto, aunque si hubiera estado pendiente tampoco la notaría, sus pasos no producían sonido alguno, nunca lo producían.

-Tsuna, hay algo que tengo que decirte- Hablo su padre asustándolo y mas por el hecho de que la expresión de su padre no era la feliz-tonta que normalmente tenia si no con una seria, al instante Tsuna dejo todo pensamiento y puso toda su atención a su progenitor.

-Sabes que pronto terminaran mis vacaciones. ¿Verdad?-inicio su padre, Tsuna asintió lentamente, -Y sabes lo que significa ¿no?- Tsuna volvió a asentir, sabia lo que significaba, que se iría y volvería con suerte dentro de un año o dos.

-Y sabes que yo los extraño mucho a tu madre, a ti y a tu hermano cada día que estoy trabajando- Tsuna asintió confundido, el no era capaz de leer mentes para saberlo, pensó con inocencia

-Tu madre y yo hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo, y te vendrás a vivir conmigo cuando empiece mi próxima jornada de trabajo- El anciano espero en silencio que su hijo procese la información, mientras en la mente de Tsuna empezaba a unir las piezas (algo así como Papa trabajando + Tsuna acompañándolo = no poder ver a su madre y hermano por mucho tiempo) los ojos del niño empezaron a aguarse y el común hipido que le salía cuando lloraba hacia acto de presencia.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto en voz baja y quebrada, definitivamente si a Iemitsu le partía el alma el hacer llorar a su esposa hacer llorar a su hijo le hizo sentir como la peor basura del mundo pero el no iba a cambiar su decisión.

-Si es por que le grite a Yoshi-nii yo me voy a disculpar- Dijo entre sollozos -p..pero q...quie...ro seguir aquí- Ahora lloraba abiertamente tendiendo problemas para hablar, Iemitsu agarro por los hombros a su hijo.

-No es por que le gritaste a tu hermano, es un acuerdo al que llegamos tu madre y yo- Mintió el hacer sentir a su hijo más responsable por la situación solo empeoraría las cosas -Tu hermano y tu son una gran responsabilidad, son un peso muy grande para su madre- Se excuso Iemitsu, Tsuna seguía hipando pero el llanto se había calmado, confiaba en su padre pero no podía evitar sentir que le estaba mintiendo.

-Vamos, empaca tus cosas, mañana nos espera un largo viaje-

**Flashback end**

-Ya estas despierto- Interrumpió la muy conocida voz de su padre, este estaba entrando por la única puerta que tenia la sala.

-Tou-chan!- Exclamo el niño al ver a su progenitor camino hacia el, pero en medio del camino tembló el suelo y tropezó llegando a los pies de su padre.

-Con cuidado campeón- recogió a su hijo y lo cargo -Vamos ya pronto va a aterrizar el avión- Se llevo al niño a través de la única puerta, en el compartimiento siguiente aun se mantenía el aire lujoso, habían ocho butacas de cuero negro, el sentó en una a Tsuna y le coloco los cinturones de seguridad, para luego sentarse en el que estaba justo al lado y asegurarse también.

El avión descendió suavemente y con una sacudida aterrizo, tranquilamente se bajaron del vehículo aéreo en un aeropuerto algo solitario, a los pocos meros un lujoso carro les esperaba, un hombre vestido elegantemente saludo a Iemitsu y abrió las puertas del carro, era tan lujoso por dentro como se veía por fuera, el viaje fue silencioso aunque Tsuna estaba de un lado a otro observando el paisaje que pasaba en el trascurso del viaje.

Después de varias horas de el mismo paisaje boscoso el cielo se teñía de un hermoso naranja que avisaba la cercanía de la noche, a la distancia fue apareciendo la silueta de una gran estructura, conforme se fue acercando el carro la estructura se definió como una mansión antigua pero bien conservada, Tsuna pensaba que simplemente iban a pasar de largo pero cuando el vehículo se detuvo en frente de la gran mansión.

-sugeee!- Exclamo en voz baja cuando se bajo del carro.

-¿Que pasa Tsuna?- Pregunto algo divertido su padre al ver la cara que tenia su hijo, este lo miro con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Papá- Su voz tenía un tono que denotaba admiración -¿me enseñas como controlar el trafico?- Pregunto volviendo a ver la mansión con estrellitas de ilusión en los ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

Termine el segundo(?) capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, salió rápido, mi inspiración llego de viaje de Hawái (por fin!) y se quedara una temporada así que debo aprovechar y hacerla trabajar antes de que se vaya de viaje de nuevo si preguntan sobre el ultimo comentario de Tsuna bueh... ya deberían de saber porque lo dijo, por ahora me despido.

**ciao ciao~**


	3. Yume

**Hyohyohyo~**

Al fin salió el capitulo y no es por echarle la culpa a alguien pero la **(censurado)** de mi inspiración le pareció divertido jugarme una broma, mientras que me mandaba ideas al azar por el día me daba ideas para este fic exclusivamente por la noche (escuchando cierto tipo de música que me canse de adivinar) ejemplo ahora es la **1:07 am **en mi país y tengo un sueño que me esta matando.

...

A** enigma223, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, pizza n0n, Gore-chan, Aiko Yukari, xNereikax, animeangel98, catunacaty, neko-lavi-95 y a todos los que leen y no comentan, se que hay quienes lo hacen. *hace una reverencia* Hontoni Arigatou Godaimasu**

**Si no fuera por que hay quienes esperan con ansias por más, créanme que lo hubiera dejado en el primer capitulo.**

Y ahora... (Redoble marcial de tambores) a responder comentarios:

**enigma223, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, animeangel98: **aquí lo tienen recién salidito de mi mente espero que lo disfruten.

**pizza n0n:** ¬¬# a veces desearía mi inspiración fuese de las que se van y se pierden, así no me jugaría tantas bromas, ni conspiraría en mi contra, gracias, aunque hago todo lo posible para escribir capítulos mas largos.

**Gore-chan:** Pronto tendrás que esperar mucho menos de lo que crees, en el capitulo anterior se me olvido poner otra razón mas por la cual hice un OC, y esa es por que quería que abreviaran su nombre a Yoshi.

**Aiko Yukari:** bueno... para que ambos aparezcan hay que esperar un poco más.

**XNereikax: **podría dejarlo en una esquina (es mas me pareció buena la idea) pero eso no seria divertido.

**Catunacaty:** ¿Que será?, bueno... realmente ya creo que se lo imaginan.

**neko-lavi-95: **bueno... este fic va a ser de aventura, así que lo máximo que llegaran será a tener una relación como hermanos (?).

No lo he conseguido pero pronto... **pronto BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **pero, por ahora Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, excepto Yoshimure, el si es mío.

* * *

2- Yume

.

.

.

El viaje había sido agotador, para Iemitsu era algo que no podía explicar pero siempre que hacia largos viajes se drenaban completamente sus energías, el a penas llego fue a su cuarto con Tsuna, que al parecer había heredado ese mismo rasgo, por que el menor se frotaba los ojos visiblemente cansado (a pesar de haber pasado casi todo el viaje durmiendo), intentando espantar el sueño, solo le faltaba el osito de peluche y que estuviera en pijama fue lo que Iemitsu pensó para completar el adorable cuadro.

Sin mucha ceremonia ambos se acostaron en la lujosa cama King size y se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

.

_Se encontró en una oscuridad absoluta, tan negra y absorbente que no podía ver mas allá de su nariz, una vocecilla muy conocida le advirtió sobre peligro, intento moverse sin mucho éxito, y un molesto sonido brotó del silencio, voces susurraban en la oscuridad, venían de todos lados y no cesaban, cada vez mas fuerte los susurros pasaron a gritos, gritos terroríficos de odio y de ruego, por más que intentara taparse los oídos su cuerpo no le respondía, los gritos lo desgarraban y aunque no los entendía no pudo el evitar ser abrumado por ellos, lloraba o eso creía puesto que de sus ojos no salió ni una lagrima ni de su boca ningún lamento._

_-__**Non é il tempo ancora-**__ (Aun no es el momento) Una voz profunda y autoritaria resonó en aquel mar de lamentos y maldiciones._

_Algo cálido se poso en su hombro y se extendió por todo su cuerpo y se pudo mover, se abrazo a si mismo con desesperación, aun asustado levanto la vista desde el lugar donde sintió la calidez y aunque la oscuridad no le dejo ver lo que lo sostenía supo que no le haría daño, de ese punto al cual no le quito la mirada una llama naranja surgió, y con su luz aclaro la oscuridad y callo a todas las voces._

_Ahora podía ver, estaba sentado en medio de un cielo nocturno iluminado por un cielo estrellado y volvió su mirada para ver a la persona que le había salvado, este tenia la mirada fija en el, era un hombre joven europeo, rubio, con un traje formal negro, capa negra y guantes negros con una "I" y una escritura que no entendía en los dorsos, el hombre se parecía mucho a el y a su hermano los únicos detalles era su rubia cabellera y esos intensos ojos naranjas que parecían atravesarlo._

_**-Tsuna!-**__ Escucho la voz de su padre, sonaba angustiado y justo en es momento todo su entorno empezó a resquebrajarse._

_El hombre se arrodillo a la altura del infante y poso su mano en la frente del menor de nuevo una calidez lo invadió._

_**-Ci vediamo presto la mia giovane erede- **__(Hasta pronto mi joven heredero) Y aunque no entendió lo que le dijo aquel hombre sintió que no era la ultima vez que lo vería._

* * *

.

Se despertó alarmado por los desesperados gritos de su hijo, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ya mas tranquilo de ver que no era un ataque sorpresa de un sicario contratado por una familia enemiga para asesinarlo se acerco un poco a donde estaba temblando su hijo, lo sacudió y repitió varias veces su nombre sin tener éxito alguno, esto le empezaba a preocupar, siguió sacudiendo a Tsuna esta vez con mas fuerza llamándolo por su nombre, esto se repitió unos minutos hasta que Tsuna parecía calmarse en el sueño, tan centrado estaba en despertar a su hijo de la horrible pesadilla que no escucho los insistentes golpes en la puerta.

-Tou… chan?-Balbuceo el niño mas dormido que despierto

-descuida tu papa esta aquí-Susurro de forma paternal para luego tararear una nana para que se volviera a hundir en un profundo sueño, ahora no le parecía extraño que tanto su esposa como su hijo mayor lo sobreprotegieran tanto, el también comenzaba a hacerlo, pero descarto cualquier pensamiento de su mente el también tenia mucho sueño.

Afuera estaba el Noveno Vongola acompañado de Ganauche III y Coyote Nougat, dos de sus guardianes; tocando con insistencia la puerta, por supuesto que no era extrañarse que nadie haya respondido, después de todo el asesor externo de Vongola se le conocía por tener un sueño pesado después de largos viajes, pero esta vez era diferente, era el niño quien gritaba, y podría ser por que (y realmente esperaban que no) un asesino que se había colado en la habitación.

El pánico se apodero de ellos cuando el llanto ceso, si era un asesino debió haber huido al primer momento de ser descubierto y dejar al niño con vida, pero y ¿si el niño era el objetivo?, palidecieron ante esa posibilidad y sin miramientos echaron abajo la puerta con un _**gran**_ estruendo.

La oscuridad del cuarto los cegó de momento, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron se sintieron idiotas al ver la escena.

Tanto padre e hijo dormían como troncos completamente ajenos a el hecho de que tumbaron una gruesa puerta de roble haciendo ruido suficiente como para despertar a toda la mansión; definitivo de tal palo tal astilla.

A la mañana siguiente después de ser despertado por el suave canto de las aves que estaban descansando en el árbol justo afuera de su ventana, Iemitsu lo primero que noto fue la puerta de su cuarto en el suelo, con signos de haber sido derribada de una manera poco amable, y cubriendo el espacio donde debería estar estaba colgada una gruesa manta blanca para mantener la privacidad.

Realmente no recordaba que nada importante sucediese en la fecha de ayer para causar una fiesta tan salvaje como para estar derrumbando puertas, y por esta vez agradeció tener un sueño pesado (sin embargo. solo cuando hacia viajes largos) y que su hijo haya heredado esta característica de el, después de todo necesitaba estar descansado para presentárselo al noveno y además de que tuvo esa pesadilla (otra vez) y esperaba que no le haya restado tiempo de descanso.

Las pesadillas en su hijo menor no eran raras, es mas era mucho mas raro que no las tuviera en especial cuando dormía solo, dio un vistazo al pequeño Tsuna que dormía en una posición horrible, (casi y solo casi se sentía culpable de que heredara ese aspecto suyo); lo que le extrañaba en esta ocasión que aun estando durmiendo con el tuviera una pesadilla y al parecer una bastante mala.

Le resto importancia, era muy temprano para preocuparse de aquello, por ahora solo iba a preocuparse de dejar a Tsuna presentable para el noveno, aunque no estaba en la obligación, decidió mostrar respeto hacia el Capo de su familia.

Tardo un poco para despertar, bañar y vestir a su hijo que aun estaba somnoliento cuando termino se lo llevo en sus brazos para dirigirse a la cocina y pedir algo de desayunar antes de su reunión, en el camino se encontró con Coyote, este tenia la ropa desaliñada algo despeinado y con un par de enormes bolsas negras bajo sus ojos le lanzo una mirada asesina para luego continuar su camino mientras murmuraba algo sobre tener el sueño pesado.

En cualquier otra ocasión esto le hubiera preocupado pero estaba consiente de que hubo una fiesta la noche anterior (que por mas que intentase no podía recordar que se celebraba ese día) y el siempre se quedaba tomando con Coyote, Visconti y Ganauche, lo mas probable tenían pensado invitarlo pero no pudieron hacer nada con su sueño pesado.

Habiendo encontrado una respuesta, continuo su camino a la cocina, que suerte que los cocineros de la mansión conocían la gastronomía de de varios rincones del planeta, porque aun era muy pronto para acostumbrar a Tsuna a la comida italiana.

El desayuno fue silencioso Tsuna ya estaba completamente despierto, su papa estaba muy tranquilo, no tenia esa expresión cómica como era común en el y aunque le moleste un poco a su hermano, el se reía con las payasadas de su padre a la hora del desayuno, comiendo la comida de su mama en su casa, junto a Yoshi hablándole de sus "aventuras".

Se le aguaron los ojos y empezaba a sorber por la nariz, no iba a poder verlos en mucho tiempo, una mano se poso en su pequeño hombro, era su padre que compartió una mirada comprensiva, no lo había notado caminar de la silla que estaba en frente hasta llegar a su espalda, a través de una exageradamente larga mesa.

-No te pongas triste, ya veras que nos divertiremos- Intento animar su padre no logrando mucho, este le extendió un pañuelo, el cual tomo tímidamente y se seco la cara. –Mejor, ven acompáñame vamos a ver a alguien- esta vez le extendió la mano para que la tomara, la tomo sin dudar y con una curiosidad renovada, ¿a quien le quería mostrar su papá? Era divertido descubrir cosas de su padre.

Por fin estaba a una puerta de reunirse con el noveno, aunque pensó el posponer la reunión, en el camino se encontró a Ganauche y al parecer también estuvo en la fiesta, todo desaliñado y con esas ojeras, también me miro con intención asesina y murmuro algo inentendible, ya dos guardianes pronostica que también el noveno podría estar en un estado parecido, con timidez toco la puerta, fue respondido por un seco "adelante", entro lentamente para observar frente a el a la imponente figura del noveno sentado en su trono, se arrodillo y arrodillo a Tsuna como tradición y muestra de respeto.

-Sabes que no es necesario que hagas esto Iemitsu después de todo eres un gran amigo y tu hijo es como un nieto para mi- Regaño el noveno a modo de sermón cuando termino de hablar fue sorprendido por un pequeño flash castaño que se sentó en su regazo.

-Abuelito!- Exclamo con felicidad el infante al ver a su "abuelo", Timoteo estaba sorprendido pero sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de el niño, que hizo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo (?), Iemitsu vio la oportunidad para parase y observar mejor a su jefe también algo desaliñado y con notorias bolsas negras debajo de los ojos.

-¿Sabe que se celebro ayer noveno?- pegunto dejando a Timoteo con una interrogante marcada en el rostro -Yo aun no lo pillo pero fue una gran fiesta tumbaron mi puerta y todo- Continuo Iemitsu pero se arrepintió cuando sintió un instinto asesino del capo hacia el ¿Quizás no fue la pregunta adecuada? Se pregunto.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahhhhh... *Bosteza abriendo la boca como un cocodrilo* espero que lo hayan disfrutado yo me voy a dormir.

**oyasummi nasai~**


	4. Maigo

**Hyohyohyo~**

Tarde, no tardísimo pero aquí esta el capitulo 3, Realmente ahora entiendo por que algunos fics tardan en publicarse, añoro los días de vagaciones **T-T** realmente no recordaba lo desmotivan te que era el liceo **T-T**, *suspira* por alguna extraña razón este capitulo me costo bastante (quitando el tiempo casi perdido en la escuela, liceo, instituto o como lo conozcan en tu país) hare todo lo posible para no tardar tanto en el próximo.

...

**A pizza n0n, doremishine itsuko, catunacaty, Vongola Hime-sama, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Kizuxx y neko-lavi-95 *Hace reverencia* Hontoni Arigatou Godaimasu, sus comentarios me motivan y me emocionan a la hora de pensar o escribir el fic.**

**Y a todas la personas que no tienen cuenta o simplemente les fastidia el comentar, no obstante se toman el tiempo de leer *Hace otra reverencia* Hontoni Arigatou Godaimasu**

Y ahora! *Silencio con grillitos*, ahem, **Y AHORA! ***mas silencio esta vez sin grillitos* no me queda de otra, *agarra un par de baquetas y hace un redoble de tambores medio decente* a responder comentarios:

**Pizza n0n:** Se que dijiste que me tomara el tiempo necesario, pero mi conciencia me esta torturando por tardar tanto, no te preocupes cualquier review merece ser contestado.

**Doremishine itsuko: **Depende, si es por la apariencia se mantendrá lindo, pero si es por mentalidad quizás no termine siendo tan adorable.

**Catunacaty:** No va a ser el decimo Vongola, pero eso no quiere decir que no heredara algo de su tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo favorito, no puedo revelar mas, sino se arruinaría toda mi digo la diversión.

**Vongola Hime-sama: **Como le dije a catunacaty, el no será el decimo, pero el recibe herencia también.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Kizuxx y neko-lavi-95: **No les dejo esperando mas (y eso que han tenido que esperar bastante) aquí esta el capitulo

Saltándose el parloteo inútil de alguien que obviamente necesita desahogar sus preocupaciones con el perro (?), Pasemos a lo que todo el mundo espera.

T-T triste pero cierto Katekyo Hitman Reborn **solo** pertenece a Akira Amano y nunca llegara a pertenecerme pero me consuelo con Yoshi, el es mío

* * *

.

.

.

3- Maigo

Hacia un día perfecto para salir afuera pero a pesar de las indirectas que le enviaba el clima al asesor externo de Vongola este estaba sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos caminando sin rumbo fijo por uno de los largos laberinticos pasillos de la finca Vongola, habían llegado hace dos semanas y su hijo seguía desanimado, después de la primera noche en la mansión no volvió a tener pesadillas, quizás por que se sentía incomodo por el nuevo entorno supuso Iemitsu, poco a poco se acostumbraría a la vida en la finca.

**_Estaban _**regresando de el tiempo de calidad de abuelo-nieto, Timoteo había insistido en que le visitara con su "nieto" todos los días al menos una o dos horas para enseñarle italiano y después de eso pasaba casi todo el día jugando y enseñándole la mansión pero el no podía cuidar de su hijo eternamente, su trabajo se acumulaba y por mucho que le doliera tenia que dejar a su pequeño Tsu-kun no obstante descarto al momento la idea de dejarlo en una guardería o mucho menos meterlo en la escuela, al menos hasta que aprendiera la lengua nativa.

Por lo que el Noveno le sugirió la idea de una niñera, suspiro mentalmente, no quería dejar a su hijo con un desconocido o desconocida pero tenia que ceder, la cuestión era que Tsuna no parecía cooperar, en esta ultima semana el noveno le había buscado a mas de veinte miembros multilingües de la familia que se especializan en el cuidado de los niños, no importo su apariencia, experiencia o el tiempo que tuvieran para conocerse, el resultado era el mismo, Tsuna llorando petrificado del miedo ante los extraños, definitivo nunca debieron sobreproteger tanto a Tsuna.

Se sacudió la cabeza como si pudiera con ello sacudirse todas sus preocupaciones, tenia que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que pasase con su hijo, llevándolo a apreciar el maravilloso clima que hacia afuera.

-Ne… Tsu-kun, vamos a salir a jugar afuera hace…- se detuvo repentinamente cuando noto que el pequeño niño no estaba.

* * *

.

Los niños siempre son curiosos, hasta el mas tímido o miedoso no puede resistirse a lo desconocido aunque se refrenen, cuando algo capta su atención no lo dejan hasta que puedan tocarlo con sus manitas, Tsuna como cualquier otro niño sucumbió a la curiosidad cuando vio a un pequeño león guiñarle un ojo, el le dio un pequeño vistazo a su padre que caminaba viendo a la nada sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, con sigilo se separo y persiguió al pequeño felino.

Hora y media hora duro el corre que te atrapo que hacían el leoncito y Tsuna, cada que Tsuna se tropezaba con el aire y caía duramente al suelo el leoncito lo esperaba pacientemente cosa que impulso al niño a seguir con la persecución no importando cuanto se cayera, pero todo termino cuando el leoncito se perdió justo en un callejón sin salida, el pequeño niño se frustro, en verdad quería seguir jugando con el pequeño gato, desde que llego no había visto a ninguna otra persona (que le agradara) con quien jugar, no es que los "amigos" de su padre y "abuelo" fueran aburridos pero es que cuando estaba con ellos se sentía, incomodo... Sin embargo con la breve llegada del felino no sentía esa presión, era divertido, aunque cayera continuamente el leoncito no lo abandono por torpe, eso se sintió bien, pero ahora que se había ido el pequeño niño tomo en cuenta algo muy importante, estaba perdido.

* * *

.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor eran inútiles, apretó los puños casi sacando las llamas de la ira, pero se controlo respirando profundamente mientras contaba hasta diez, el aunque no lo pareciera no le agradaba molestar a su padre tanto como parecía, pero las personas a su alrededor eran unos estúpidos, su ira empezó a burbujear de nuevo en sus manos, se acercaban a el con sus sonrisas hipócritas y amistad falsa, todos unos desgraciados que buscan su protección o la de su familia, no eran mas que escoria.

Xanxus como cualquier otro joven tenia la obligación de recibir educación y el mismo había aceptado ir al mejor colegio de mafiosos por que el iba a ser Decimo y no podía permitirse algo menos, pero el tenia varios "ligeros" defectos, primero y principal tenia un carácter de los mil demonios, le sumamos una paciencia menor que la de un niño que esta esperando que el estúpido reloj vaya mas rápido para salir de vacaciones y para finalizar un exquisito gusto que solo aceptaba lo mejor de lo mejor, con la suma de todos esos defectos la familia no dudaban que la etapa que traería si llegaba a convertirse en decimo seria de puño de hierro como el de Secondo.

Pero ya había llegado a la mansión e iba a disfrutar el resto del día (después de haber hecho la tarea por supuesto) en solitario sin tantas escorias molestándolo, pero realmente al final del día no supo si arrepentirse o no de tomar un atajo a su habitación.

* * *

.

Como era de esperarse el llanto no tardo en llegar, intento encontrar un camino conocido pero todos los pasillos eran iguales, cansado y hambriento (ahora que se acordaba fueron a visitar al abuelito antes de almorzar) Tsuna se encogió en la pared desesperado sin saber que hacer, el se sentía solo estaba lejos de Yoshimure que era el que le encontraba cada que se perdía y lejos de su mama, se sentía abandonado, el quería a su papá aunque nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en casa era el único (además del abuelo y el pequeño león) en quien confiaba, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro y los mocos salían sin control, quería regresar a casa.

Una vena palpito en la frente de Xanxus, un pequeño niño, llorando desconsoladamente en medio del camino a su cuarto, perfecto lo que necesitaba para alcanzar la migraña, bufo, siguió su camino ignorando al niño esperando que simplemente no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-A…n…no o...ni-san- Hablo entre sollozos el infante que se dio cuenta de el niño italiano, no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad y literalmente se aferro con toda la fuerza que poseían sus pequeñas manos a el pantalón del mayor, por supuesto que este se volteo a verlo, con una expresión de ira combinada con molestia lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a todo un ejercito, todo centrado exclusivamente en Tsuna, este tembló visiblemente casi reanudando le llanto y aumento el agarre pero esta vez por el terror.

Chasqueo la lengua con molestia y siguió su camino o eso intento, al sentir movimiento el menor no hizo mas que apretar con mas fuerza, la vena ahora palpitaba aun mas violentamente (si era posible), sin medir su ira se sacudió la pierna buscando que el infante la soltara, pero para su irritación solo apretó el agarre.

Se calmo, o eso parecía puesto que toda la tensión se había ido a esa vena que en la frente que parecía multiplicarse, intento recordar todas las técnicas de control de ira que conocía, quizás si dejaba de forcejear el niño también lo haría, cuando sintió que la presión en su pierna desapareció, sonrió complacido y reanudo su paso a ignorando al pequeño esperando que este no lo molestara mas, pero no todos los planes estaban hechos para triunfar.

Avanzo intentando ignorar al mocoso cada vez aumentando el paso, pero este no se rendía y lo seguía mientras gimoteaba de una manera que a el le parecía irritante, aumento el paso con la esperanza de dejar atrás a la molestia sin embargo este insistía en mantenerse relativamente cerca, aunque esto no duro mucho ya que torpeza natural del menor decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para hacer acto de aparición, el pequeño castaño se tropezó inexplicablemente con el aire y rodo unos metros.

El mayor le estaba observando con sus fríos ojos rojos tuvo la esperanza que fuera como el pequeño león y le esperara pero no fue así, mostro una sonrisa burlona y echo a correr sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de moverse, de nuevo estaba solo.

Al fin se había librado del niño inútil, Xanxus celebraba internamente, pronto podría disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad de su cuarto, aun no se había borrado de su cara esa expresión burlona que le había mostrado al niño, estando en cualquier otro caso o siendo otra persona se haría preocupado pero lo mas probable es que sea el hijo idiota de un subordinado o empleado idiota pero ya salió de eso ahora solo le quedaba relajarse.

* * *

.

Volvieron las lágrimas a sus ojos, la única oportunidad de volver con su papá había salido corriendo, literalmente, se hizo bolita contra la pared y reanudo su llanto, aunque eso no duro mucho un calor familiar tocaba su hombro, se estremeció ante el repentino tacto pero luego se dejo llevar por el sentimiento reconfortante que le producía, alzo su cabeza para apreciar mejor a lo que fuese que estuviera allí.

Unos ojos naranjas penetrantes fue lo primero que llamo su atención, poco a poco amplio la perspectiva y pudo ver a un hombre joven rubio con un traje negro con delgadas líneas blancas y una capa negra, ese personaje se le hacia familiar, su presencia, apariencia, aura, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que lo veía pero no le insistió mucho a su mente de tanto llorar le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

El hombre le limpio la cara con un pañuelo de forma paternal, Tsuna no tuvo quejas el se sentía cómodo con la presencia del joven era como si hubiera vuelto a encontrarse con el misterioso felino, el rubio misterioso lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a un cuarto oculto por una pared falsa, de uno de los interminables pasillos.

El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, apretó la mano con la que sostenía al joven para asegurarse que todavía estaba allí con el, con una llama naranja que salía de la mano del mayor ilumino el cuarto, era una habitación normal las paredes pintadas de color crema y una mesa de te con un par de sillas, lo único mágico de la sala fue el techo, en el centro estaba plasmado el color azul claro representando el cielo absoluto que se extendía y combinaba con los colores de seis climas diferentes, haciendo un perfecto circulo alrededor del cielo, todos imponiendo su propio ambiente pero perteneciendo al mismo cielo, la pintura era tan realista que Tsuna dudo si estaba entrando a otro cuarto u había salido al jardín, en la mesa, descansaban unos dulces y dos tazas de te humeante el rubio sentó a Tsuna en una de las sillas y acomodo la otra para quedar en frente al pequeño.

-Es un placer conocerte por fin Tsunayoshi-kun- Hablo el joven con voz de barítono en un perfecto japonés, de su saco y extrajo un reloj de bolsillo dorado, el cual abrió para ver la hora -Hay mucho de que tenemos que hablar, sin embargo me temo que el tiempo esta en nuestra contra-

* * *

.

No se podía concentrar con un gruñido de frustración las llamas de la ira salieron de sus manos e incineraron el escritorio estaba molesto y no podía explicarse por que, intento dormir, pero al cerrar los ojos imágenes de la mirada que le dio la escoria molesta cuando tropezó azotaron su mente, intento hacer la tarea pero no se pudo concentrar su imaginación voló pensando que seria del mocoso japonés.

Por alguna extraña razón no podía sacarlo de su mente, el era otra basura que no haría mas que entorpecer su vida, pero hubo algo en los ojos de la pequeña escoria algo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver especialmente en esta sangrienta realidad a la cual tenia que vivir, inocencia, podría afirmar que lo mas violento que había vivido ese niño era una pelea de almohadas, era algo nuevo para Xanxus, ver a alguien cuyo pensamiento aun era "puro", un sentimiento nuevo nació en el (instinto fraternal quizás), gruño y salió de su cuarto con un aura asesina a su alrededor iba a terminar con esto.

Tsuna seguía perdido, caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los laberinticos pasillos de la sede principal de Vongola, sin embargo esta vez se encontraba de mejor animo que antes, ese joven, Gio-ni era bastante agradable no recordaba muy bien de que hablaron pero se había confortado, estaba solo pero tomo su nuevo collar, la cadena era ligeramente gruesa y de color platino, el único dije que tenia era un extraño anillo negro con detalles de cadenas tallados en plata y una gema negra sin brillo con la forma del escudo que tanto había visto por toda la mansión, Gio-ni dijo que nunca se la quitara así siempre le tendría a el para protegerlo, estaba convencido que con esta cadena no le temería a nada nunca mas.

Unos estruendosos pisotones hicieron eco a través del largo pasillo, agarro con más fuerza el dije, bueno ahora tenia miedo, pero no se ocultaría, se lo había prometido a Gio-ni seria valiente y fuerte, dejo de temblar y abrió ligeramente los ojos para enfrentar a lo que sea que viniera, por supuesto la valentía no le duro mucho cuando pudo ver con detenimiento la expresión de odio absoluto que tenia el moreno de ojos rojos, solo eso basto para que volviera a temblar y echara al piso mientras se cubría con sus pequeños brazos intentando hacer un escudo.

Xanxus suspiro, en un intento de tranquilizarse, al fin había encontrado al pequeño y por un momento cuando cruzo la mirada con el menor pudo ver algo que no estaba antes allí, un fuego que brillaba con intensidad de una fuerte voluntad pero el vistazo fue tan breve que pudo haber sido un espejismo de la ira que sentía, no tenia tiempo para estar pensando en eso.

-Alzati, Trash- (levántate basura) gruño exasperado en italiano, Tsuna levanto la mirada dudoso, había reconocido la primera palabra pero no la segunda y al ser el único que estaba en el pasillo obedeció la orden sin chistar y sin cruzar la mirada con el moreno.

-mi segua- (Sígueme) Con esa simple orden camino lentamente, Tsuna no perdió tiempo y lo alcanzo situándose unos cinco pasos detrás de el, la imagen de un niño de su edad igualito que el joven de ojos rojos se superpuso sobre la imagen del mayor, este tenia una mirada solitaria y vacía, no obstante como apareció volvió a desaparecer, un sentimiento cálido emergió de su pecho, el también estaba solo, lo decidió silenciosamente, iba a ser su amigo.

* * *

.

Realmente estaba desesperado, hace siete, **_siete_** horas que no tenia noticias de su pequeño hijo puso a casi todo sus subordinados a buscarlo por toda la mansión pero nada ni una señal o reconocimiento de haber visto a su hijo o mínimo a un niño perdido, su imaginación empezó a volar con las mil y una posibilidades cada una peor que la anterior, aunque el noveno le decía que se calmara le era imposible, es mas su desesperación fue tan abrumadora que estuvo a punto de llamar a Japón para decirle a Nana que perdió a su hijo menor para luego agarrar un revolver (y después de asegurarse de que no había balas de ultima voluntad en el) y suicidarse, pero antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, el noveno le detuvo, señalo a la puerta con una mirada de te lo dije, su hijo estaba allí a salvo y acompañado de la ultima persona que esperaría ver en buenos términos con alguien.

Xanxus entro después de Tsuna y con su entrada la sala se que quedo en silencio y una aura tensa rodeo todo el lugar, tan densa que incluso Tsuna lo sintió, era una atmosfera horrible, tembló con miedo, se escondió entre las piernas de Xanxus y lanzo una mirada tímida al ojirojo acciones que no pasaron desapercibidas por el capo de la mafia.

El capo sonrío, con esto mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, por alguna extraña razón las otras tres personas que estaban en el cuarto temblaron, por el extraño escalofríos que le dio esa sonría de complicidad que tenía el anciano, Nada bueno podría salir de esa sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Que conste yo no se italiano, confió que google si, así que cualquier error gramatical disculpen mi ignorancia, espero que les haya gustado.

Maigo: al parecer significa niño perdido


	5. Kowai

**Hyohyohyo~**

**Al fin! **

Dirán todos los que leen este fic, tarde demasiado, lo se, pero no voy a extenderme excusándome esta vez, disfruten el capitulo y recen por que mi inspiración me acose todo el día para escribir rápido el siguiente capitulo.

...

**A Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, pizza n0n, Vongola Hime-sama, Luce Giglio'Nero, Kizuxx, catunacaty, Carleigh Fredda, wilanth, Miharu Ch, Dante Scarlet, tsukunevampire. *Hace reverencia* Hontoni Arigatou Godaimasu a veces leer lo que me escriben es el empujón que me falta para terminar cada capitulo.**

**Y otro gracias para la gran mayoría que lee mas no comenta, ¬¬ normalmente se alienta para que comenten pero allá ustedes, razones deben de tener para no hacerlo, sin embargo *hace otra reverencia* Arigatou. **

Jeh, esta vez vengo preparada -saca una baquetas blandas para timpani y toca un redoble bastante chicloso (?)-

¬¬# Tch, bueno que se le puede hacer, a responder comentarios.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, tsukunevampire**: lastima que no pude sacarlo rápido pero aquí esta, disfrútenlo.

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:**De lo que hablaron Tsuna y Giotto es Se~cre~to~, buajajajajajaja como yo soy malvada, tardo mucho en actualizar (mentira, esa bastarda de mi inspiración se volvió a fugar a alguna parte desconocida del globo terráqueo)

**pizza n0n, Luce Giglio'Nero, Kizuxx, Carleigh Freda: **Y todavía falta que aparezcan otros personajes interesantes ^^

**Vongola Hime-sama: ***También lo imagina* bueno si lo pones de esa manera es sexy *babea*, bueno... ellos si van a ser los guardianes de Yoshimure, por una simple razón y lo escribí en el primer capitulo Yoshi vivirá todo lo que Tsuna ha vivido en el Manga/Anime (por supuesto con algunas pequeñas diferencias)

**catunacaty**: Bueno por ahora dejémoslo en anillo desconocido.

**wilanth**: Jojojo me alegra que mi fic te haya dado la bienvenida, aquí tienes un capitulo para que salgas de ese oscuro abismo.

**Miharu Ch: **Mas específicamente un muy malhumorado, intimidante y protector hermano mayor

**Dante Scarlet**: T-T siento que no leen las respuestas de los comentarios, Tsuna _no_ será el decimo Vongola... no importa como lo llamen, nombren y/o consideren los personajes de este ff Tsuna no heredara el "trono de los Vongola".

Ya contestados los comentarios

Disfruten del capitulo.

...

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si me perteneciera tendría un editor que me acosara todo el día para sacar un capitulo por semana y ustedes no esperarían eternamente

Yoshimure es mío.

* * *

.

.

.

4- Kowai

Los días pasaron rápidamente para el pequeño Tsuna, cuatro meses desde que su abuelito lo a había dejado a cargo de Xanxus o como el empezó a llamarlo Xan-nisan, en contra de cualquier lógica para Tsuna era agradable estar con el, aunque solo fuera en las tardes por que en la mañana Xanxus tenia escuela, desde las mañanas hasta la hora del almuerzo pasaba tiempo con su abuelito y justo después de almorzar todos en el comedor (incluyendo a tres jóvenes extraños los cuales hablaban muy poco en realidad), el seguía a Xanxus para pasar la tarde.

Para Xanxus fue un reto, no volar al pequeño niño torpe y lento a la hora de aprender, tuvo que repetirle varias veces cosas tan simples como la suma de un digito o cuando confundía las palabras en italiano y terminaba hablando itapones (italiano + japonés), pero la presencia molesta de Iemitsu le recordaba lo que le podría suceder si un solo de los cabellos de Tsuna quedara ligeramente lastimado por su mano o por la de otro.

Sorpresivamente la pequeña escoria resulto ser hijo de Iemitsu, el idiota mas subestimable y compasivo que había conocido, incuso en comparación con su padre (y eso que el viejo es bastante suave), pero eso lo ponía en una situación muy delicada Iemitsu era el consejero externo de Vongola y llevaba en sus hombros el titulo del León Joven de Vongola ambos ganados por su habilidad y arduo trabajo, así que si el niño se veía perjudicado solo su posición era lo que lo salvaba de una muerte tortuosa.

Después de los primeros meses Xanxus empezó a acostumbrarse al rimo de Tsuna, no era que tuviera otra opción, pero a pesar de lo exasperante que podía llegar a ser el niño le calmaba que estuviera con el y aunque no lo exteriorizase disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con el menor.

Fue así también como Iemitsu se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba en buenas manos y lentamente dejo de seguir al moreno. En un principio estaba renuente de dejar a su bello, precioso e inocente Tsu-kun con el ogro sin sentimientos de Xanxus.

Decidió seguir de cerca todos los movimientos de Xanxus con su hijo, en esos tres primeros meses de seguimiento el pudo notar el cambio de Xanxus, este empezaba a ser mas paciente, educado y comprensivo, la presencia de Tsuna, un alma inocente al parecer le daba razones por la cual mejorar su actitud para que el infante no se viera afectado.

_Flashback_

_-Xanxus cuidara de Tsuna- ordeno en un japonés con un ligero acento italiano la cabeza de la familia para que todos en la sala le entendieran, para luego disfrutar de las expresiones faciales de los que estaban en el salón, Expresiones que no se hicieron esperar._

_Iemitsu tenia una mirada de terror en su rostro, la línea de sus pensamientos iba mas o menos como una suma, pensó en su dulce y adorable hijo, tímido, torpe algo lento en el aprendizaje y por lo mismo a veces molesto, para pasar tiempo con el la persona mínimo debía ser una fuente de la paciencia, una fuente lo suficientemente grande como para inundar el Sahara._

_Ese era el primer término._

_Como segundo termino estaba Xanxus, hijo de el noveno Vongola, altanero, iracundo, brusco, irrespetuoso y si se pudiera medir su paciencia en gramos la balanza daría un menos infinito a la exponente infinito._

_Con los dos términos listos intento imaginarse la infinidad de resultados que podrían salir._

_Tsuna+Xanxus=…_

_¡Error fatal en el sistema!_

_Todos y cada uno de ellos terminaron en un desastre._

_Flashback end_

Recordó con una sonrisa ese día en que dudo de la salud mental del noveno capo, esa misma noche discutió un fuertemente con su amigo, por tomar esas decisiones por su propia cuenta y luego hablo un poco con su hijo sobre lo que sucedió en el día, el podía actuar como un idiota casi todo el tiempo, pero el mas que todo era padre y aunque pase un tiempo casi nulo con sus hijos se dio cuenta que su Tsu-kun había cambiado desde esta mañana cuando iban al despacho de el noveno, no sabia que tipo de aventuras haría madurar a un niño tan pequeño en la mansión temporalmente libre de mafiosos.

Ahora Tsuna tenia un aura de seguridad a su alrededor y parecía extrañamente animado de pasar tiempo con Xanxus, incluso le puso un apodo, no pudo hacer mas sobre la decisión del noveno, si su hijo confiaba en el ojirrojo no podía hacer mucho tampoco, después de todo su hijo, tan tímido como es solo se acercaba a las personas "buenas".

Volteo una vez más para ver al joven malhumorado llevar a su hijo en sus hombros, tal vez debería confiar más en Tsuna, no será un bebe eternamente después de todo.

.

* * *

Desde hace casi seis meses había llegado el adorable hijo ilegitimo de Iemitsu, no era secreto que el pequeño infante era un viento fresco para todas las personas que convivían en la mansión, en especial para los sirvientes, esas personas se encargan de mantener la mansión en orden (en todos los sentidos posibles), ellos como criados de la familia de mafiosos mas importante del mundo, habían visto de todo, sangrientas escenas de asesinato, traiciones, fuegos cruzados, etc. La mayoría estaba experimentada para permanecer impasible ante cualquier situación, pero ninguno pudo mantener una expresión firme ante el extraño espectáculo que sucedía en los pasillos.

Xanxus el altanero, grosero e impaciente hijo del Noveno Vongola cargaba en sus hombros al adorable hijo "ilegitimo" de Iemitsu, al principio la mayoría creía que era una broma de Croquant Bounche el guardián de la niebla de la novena generación, fue ese pensamiento erróneo lo que impulso a un novato osado y recién contratado a acercare con la excusa de que nunca había visto una ilusión tan buena en su vida, para horror del novato y sorpresa para el resto de la servidumbre esa ilusión no era ni mas ni menos que el verdadero Xanxus.

Sobra decir que el moreno estaba iracundo, en el pasillo se sentía el calor de la ira de Xanxus y la mayoría esperaba que sucediera lo típico, es mas la mayoría se preparo para limpiar el pasillo (otra vez), no obstante para alivio del novato y sorpresa por segunda vez en ese mismo día para todos los sirvientes que estaban por el pasillo, el moreno solo pateo fuera del camino al criado le dio una mirada que prometía una muerte lenta y siguió su camino ignorando la mirada de shock de todos los que presenciaron la escena.

Por primera vez en estos últimos años Xanxus no había carbonizado, torturado, matado y muchos otros "ado" dañinos a cualquier sirviente que lo hiciera molestar, en el mismo instante que lo molestaron, por supuesto que al día siguiente no volvieron a saber del novato, sin embargo que no lo haya escarmentado en el momento era un enorme logro en el autocontrol del moreno y todo se debía al pequeño que desde ese día se paseaba por la mansión en los hombros del moreno de mal carácter.

Xanxus por si solo, era completamente intimidante, no obstante era un cuadro curioso verlo con el pequeño niño a sus hombros, era como ver a un enorme y peligroso oso negro cuidando de un osito de peluche, con el pequeño animal de felpa a su espalda daba una sensación de seguridad y simpatía, sin embargo el oso seguía siendo igual de peligroso.

Pero un pensamiento horrible de lo que podría ser un futuro cercano les despertó. Xanxus cuando llego a la mansión, innegablemente también fue un adorable osito negro, algo agresivo pero completamente adorable, sin embargo aun creciendo bajo el cuidado atento de su padre, (hombre realmente famoso por su buen corazón) se convirtió en una hermosa fiera agresiva y déspota, lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la servidumbre.

¿Cómo crecerá el pequeño osito al cuidado de tal bestia?

.

* * *

Se distrajo de su papeleo, para ver por la ventana, no era que la naturaleza le ofreciera un descanso justo de todo el trabajo que tenia y que faltaba por terminar, pero desde su ventana había una vista perfecta a los terrenos de la mansión, en cualquier otro momento hubiera descartado la vista por intentar terminar el trabajo antes de la cena, pero en ese momento por mas que se quisiese concentrar en el trabajo no podía, en cada momento volteaba podía ver a su hijo jugando con su "nieto".

_Flashback_

_Se relajo en su silla aun tenia trabajo por hacer y apenas acababa de discutir con Iemitsu, podía entender sus sentimientos el también era padre y tampoco era ciego, el conocía perfectamente a su hijo, el era la persona que le daba mas trabajo en la mansión, los constantes informes y presupuestos que había tenido que aprobar por los destrozos de Xanxus llegaban al techo, y la cantidad de dinero que se gastaba en reparaciones era obscena, en momentos como estos agradecía el hecho de que la familia tenia un fondo monetario casi infinito._

_Pero el observo algo peculiar, cuando llego con Tsunayoshi. Desde siempre su hijo repudio todo tipo de contacto físico amistoso. _

_Desde que esa mujer lo presento como "hijo" suyo hizo todo lo posible por criar al joven con todo su corazón, como a un verdadero hijo. Desgraciadamente lo más cercano a muestra de afecto que pudo darle y que el aceptara de buena gana fueron las caricias paternales en la cabeza que le daba cada que vez que lo felicitaba, jugaba o como cualquier otro padre le avergonzaba frente a sus subordinados, mas allá de eso nada. No obstante allí estaba el pequeño Tsunayoshi aferrándose a la pierna de su hijo buscando protección y Xanxus aunque estaba molesto por el contacto no hacia nada para evitarlo._

_Unos golpes con unas maldiciones se escucharon fuera de su oficina, lo sacaron de su ensoñación._

_Suspiro cansado solo una persona en todo el mundo hacia ese tipo de alboroto cada que lo iba a buscar en su despacho espero a que el silencio terminara, realmente aun tenia mucho trabajo por hacer y ya sabia a que iba la conversación que iba a tener con Xanxus._

_La puerta se abrió violentamente y Xanxus entro con ímpetu respirando pesadamente de la ira, al menos no incinero la puerta como la última vez que se molesto, atrás estaban unos de los pocos subordinados que había dejado en la mansión por seguridad, inconscientes, suspiro de nuevo _

_Realmente se estaba volviendo viejo para este trabajo._

_Xanxus tiro la puerta tan fuerte que esta se agrieto al cerrarse, temblaba de la ira contenida, pero en cierto modo se tranquilizo y se arrodillo frente a su padre como muestra de respeto, no era necesario que lo hiciera cuando estaban en privado pero que lo siguiera haciendo era uno de los pocos indicios que tenia para saber que Xanxus es serio con su papel en la familia._

_-no voy a cuidar a esa basura- Lanzo sin el mínimo rastro de la calma o respeto que mostro al arrodillarse frente al jefe de la familia_

_-no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión Xanxus, ya tuve esta platica con Iemitsu y si el no pudo convencerme como esperas tener oportunidad- Dijo calmadamente el noveno, que continuo con su papeleo. _

_Xanxus gruño, por supuesto que ese idiota no quería que cuidara a su hijo, todo era idea del estúpido del viejo senil, las llamas empezaron a surgir de sus manos._

_-Eso no te servirá de nada- el noveno se levanto con un aura amenazante rodeándole con su fiel bastan en sus manos dando a entender en una advertencia silenciosa las consecuencias de las acciones de Xanxus -Esto es una orden Xanxus vas a cuidar de Tsunayoshi, hasta que yo decida lo contrario, te harás responsable de enseñarle italiano y otras materias que le sean útil en la escuela, cualquier tipo de daño que reciba sea de ti o de otra persona, serás sancionado- sus palabras secas y autoritarias no dejaron espacio para replica alguna._

_Xanxus se quedo paralizado en el mismo lugar, había bajado la cabeza resignado, su acto anterior pudo haber sido considerado traición, debía controlar su temperamento el anciano no solo era su padre, también era el jefe de la familia y el un simple subordinado, no se iba a salvar de cuidar a esa escoria._

_-Puedes retirarte- ordeno el noveno aun con ese tono autoritario, Xanxus silenciosamente se retiro de la sala, nunca tuvo oportunidad de ganar esta discusión._

_Flashback end_

Realmente le sorprendió el cambio de actitud que tuvo Xanxus con su "nieto", por supuesto que el cambio no fue inmediato pero en seis meses el niño lograba lo que el nunca pudo en los años que tenia criando a su hijo, se acercaba a Xanxus sin temor le llamaba por su apodo Xan-nisan y el moreno no se inmutaba, mas bien parecía disfrutarlo, lo paseaba en sus hombros y en ese mismo instante esta jugando con el en el patio que quedaba justamente debajo de su ventana.

Cuando visito Japón el año pasado el sintió el poder de las llamas de los dos hijos de Iemitsu, el de Yoshimure era moderada, brillante y controlada moviéndose grácilmente a voluntad y ritmo del niño, mostrando un control que solo obtenían adultos después de años de practica y entrenamiento. La llama de Tsunayoshi era enorme, opaca y salvaje girando en torno al niño con la ferocidad y fuerza de una bestia salvaje. No tuvo otra poción que sellar sus llamas, con una llama descontrolada a una edad tan corta podría manifestarse ante la menor provocación y más con la personalidad tímida del menor.

En el poco tiempo que estuvo compartiendo con la familia Sawada ambos niños mostraron destrezas interesantes, la habilidad de cambiar a las personas con solo su carisma era una de ellas, y estaba viendo los efectos.

Era simplemente sorprendente.

.

* * *

Rodó por el alfombrado suelo una tercera vez en esa ultima hora, estaba feliz las clases de Xan-nisan terminarían temprano hoy por ser el último día de clases o eso fue lo que entendió a su abuelito mientras practicaban _itariano_, ese día abuelito le dejo salir antes por que tenia que recibir una visita importante o mas o menos eso dijo porque al terminar no perdió tiempo y corrió a la entrada para recibir a su… ¿hermano?, involuntariamente el niño dejo de correr y puso una expresión confundida.

Estos últimos meses fueron meses de "descubrimientos" para Tsuna la mansión era un entorno inmenso y desconocido aun no se sabia todos los caminos pero el empezó a guiarse por los garabatos que dibujaba en algunas paredes, jugar con Xanxus se volvió una de sus actividades favoritas y una de las actividades que le daban mas por descubrir.

Junto con Xanxus descubrió que no todos los perros son aterradores, que las personas con uniforme gracioso (servidumbre) no son tan aterradoras y que no había nada más aterrador que Xan-nisan molesto.

Al principio los juegos que jugaban eran algo extraños, sin embargo como nunca antes había jugado con alguien que no fuera su hermano pensó que eran juegos comunes, lo que mas jugaban era _"chiudi la bocca cazzo mentre io finisco mio compiti"_(cierra tu maldita boca mientras termino mi tarea) se quedaba quieto en una esquina y observaba por la ventana de Xan-nisan en completo silencio, Xanxus también le enseñaba cosas muy interesantes como el _itariano_ ese idioma gracioso que hablaba todo el mundo en la mansión, también le enseñaba a escribir esos raros símbolos también en _itariano_ y los números (que aprendió rápidamente gracias a que estos si los conocía)

Hace pocas semanas Xanxus empezó a hacer de "caballito" con Tsuna, ahí el menor descubrió que todo es menos aterrador desde las alturas, ahora pasaban mas tiempo en el patio (otro amplio e inexplorado espacio que Tsuna estaba decidido a descubrir) junto con Vigo, Mike y Stella (tres mastín napolitanos de todo el escuadrón de perros guardianes que cuidan la casa).

Al principio le asustaban esos perros "gigantescos", eran mucho mas grandes que el perro "abusivo" del vecindario, sin embargo Xanxus los fulmino con la mirada y extrañamente ya no parecían aterradores, ahí descubrió que a pesar de dar miedo su "nisan" se preocupaba por el (muy en el fondo ya lo sabia pero el terror que le causaba Xanxus le hacia dudar).

Todo era divertido en la mansión para Tsuna conviviendo con Xanxus, su "abuelo", papá y los sirvientes (por supuesto que habían mas personas pero nunca les presto atención), sin embargo había días en los que Tsuna no podía dejar de pensar en su mamá con su presencia brillante como el sol que aleja todos los miedos y preocupaciones y la deliciosa comida que prepara e inmediatamente recuerda a Yoshimure, su hermano mayor.

Tsuna todavía no podía superar el no poder disculparse con el, siempre que lo recordaba pensaba en como seria seguir en casa, como viviría con su hermano, el solo imaginar a su hermano odiándole le dolía mucho mas que el estar lejos de el.

Se sacudió como si eso pudiese despejar la tristeza, lagrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos, debía alegrarse desde esa tarde Xanxus iba pasar casi todas las vacaciones con el.

Continuo su camino no se había secado bien las lagrimas su vista aun seguía borrosa, sin embargo no debería de perder el tiempo si quería llegar antes de que su "hermano", no sintió los pasos acercándose y tampoco espero que a la esquina apareciese una sombra alta, sin embargo aunque lo hubiese sentido era inevitable que se chocara a la velocidad en que iba.

-"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII guardare dove si cammina cazzo brat" (fíjate por donde caminas mocoso de mierda)- Grito escandalosamente un joven de cabello plateado, asustando a Tsuna, el joven vestía un pantalón negro pegado y una camisa blanca simple a su cintura estaba una espada en su funda y tenia una expresión que competía con la mirada fulminante de Xanxus.

Tsuna había obtenido bastante confianza en si mismo estos últimos meses, sin embargo ni eso ni el anillo en su cuello fueron suficientes como para evitar que Tsuna llorara.

Un nuevo descubrimiento, habían mas personas tan aterradoras como Xanxus.

* * *

.

.

.

Omake

**¿Oni-san? ¿Oji-san?**

-¿Me puedo retirar padre?- Pregunto cortésmente Xanxus cuando termino de almorzar, esta era su tercera semana como el canguro del mocoso y el viejo aun estaba molesto por como casi pierde el control en la discusión de hace varias semanas.

Tsuna pasaba una mirada confusa de Xanxus a Nono y viceversa, desde que Xanxus le cuidaba le decía inconscientemente Xan-nisan, sabia que no era su hermano pero se sentía muy natural el pensar en el como uno, sin embargo si su "hermano" era hijo de su "abuelo" eso ¿no lo hacia su tío?

Esa era un problema que realmente le daba a pensar a Tsuna cuando jugaba con Xanxus a "_chiudi la bocca" _sin embargo nunca tenia el valor de preguntar por que realmente le tenia mucho miedo a Xanxus (a pesar de ya estar decidido a ser su amigo), sin embargo desistió de sus esfuerzos en preguntarle a Xanxus de cómo debía llamarlo y paso directamente a ser respetuoso con su "tío".

-Ne…. Oji-san n...no en…tie…ndo- Interrumpió tímidamente el niño viendo en la pizarra, donde estaba escrita una operación de suma de un digito.

La mirada que le dio Xanxus esa misma tarde fue lo suficientemente mortífera como para que el niño no volviese a intentar llamarlo por algo que no fuese Xan-nisan

* * *

Kowai: más o menos significa miedo.

Oji-san: puede ser tanto como señor mayor, abuelo o tío

Oni-san: hermano mayor o señor joven (este ultimo si te quieres dirigir a alguien que no conoces)

Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima


	6. Natsuyasumi

**Hyohyohyo~**

**Tarde otra vez~**

-.-U En serio debo de dejar de hacer esto una mala maña pero aquí está el Capítulo 5 de Cielo Opaco espero que lo disfruten

Me disculpo de ante mano de Xanxus y Squalo quedaron algo OOC, solo digo que esto sucede antes del incidente de la cuna, es mi interpretación de cómo era Xanxus antes de conocer la verdad

...

**Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, HibirdlovesNamimori, Catunacaty, Nagi W, Pizza n0n, FeliciaVongola, Outsiderrr, SeleneAka, Satori0013, Wilanth, Go men123, ZANGO-1, Dark Angel Love y Alexitaw **(que por cierto algunas se cambiaron el nombre)** *Hace una reverencia* Hontoni Arigatou Godaimasu, por su gran apoyo comentando y preguntando 50 comentarios *.* en serio sin su apoyo este fic quizás nunca hubiese pasado del prólogo (¿primer capítulo?)**

**Tampoco puede faltar el agradecimiento a los anónimos que leen mas no comentan ¬¬ no les pondré presión pero cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia que tengan pueden comentarla, no se necesita cuenta para ello.**

**Buajajajajaja ahora patric jala la palanca *ruido de los grillos* **

**¬¬ en serio no sé qué debo de hacer para tener un digno redoble de tambores**

**Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai**: Mas o menos se podría decir que Tsuna tiene la voluntad que puede cambiar a la mafia y Yoshimure tiene las aptitudes para convertirse en un ejemplar jefe de la mafia, Si los conocerá… de una manera y en una situación un tanto diferentes…

**HibirdlovesNamimori**: Lol ¿Realmente gritaste? Ojala no llegue a recibir demandas por que mi fic enloqueció a las personas, vale aquí tienes este capítulo aun con chibi Tsuna

**Catunacaty**: Gracias, no sé si en este capítulo me salió OOC júzgalo tú y me dices por favor para hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en el próximo capitulo

**Nagi W**: Jojojo bueno no daré adelantos juzga por ti misma que desastres hice con Squalo

**Pizza n0n**: No te preocupes por lo del comentario, espero que este te alegre la semana porque mi inspiración acaba de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto, esta vez se va para borneo a perderse por la selva.

**FeliciaVongola**: Todo a su tiempo por ahora disfruta de chibi Tsuna adentrándose en el salvaje mundo de la mafia.

**Outsiderrr**: Lo prometo así tenga que devanarme los sesos, escribir con los pies o incluso escribir en mi lecho de muerte no abandonare este fic, ahora que tome unas largas vacaciones porque la señorita "viajo por el mundo y te jodo al mismo tiempo" me abandone cuando más la necesito eso es otra cosa. Tsuna no se convertirá en malo (completamente) pero algo tendrá que salir del "hermano" que se consiguió, a tus preguntas: si serán los mismos guardianes (no piensa crear más OC), sigue leyendo y lo sabrás.

**SeleneAka**: Jojojo bueno con la vida amorosa de los personaje… como decirlo… soy una completa negada en el romance, y Yoshimure… bueno no voy a adelantar mucho, todo llegara a su tiempo.

**Satori0013**: ¿Verdad? deberia de existir un fanart de eso.

**Wilanth**: Gracias, lo más rápido que pude aquí está el nuevo cap.

**Go men123**: … Te seré sincera, si te contesto ¿dónde se iría la diversión?, no será yaoi **_solo_** porque escribo un ff de aventura y debo de aceptarlo soy una completa negada en el romance

**ZANGO-1**: Bueno del tiempo podrías discutirlo con mi inspiración y así aprovechas para amarrarla y traérmela antes de que pasen otros –inserte un número obscenamente alto meses- para el proximo capitulo.

**Dark Angel Love**: Descuida que de ellos se va a saber con el tiempo, más poderoso que su hermano… ambos van a tener sus puntos fuertes y débiles, jojojo con razón la muy bastarda me trajo pastel con su última llegada.

**Alexitaw**: Eso se explicara más adelante, por ahora aclaro otra vez no importa que digan o que no digan los personajes Tsuna no será el Decimo.

Me he dado cuenta de algo interesante, aparte del prólogo no he recibido críticas constructivas, no es que este diciendo que me asesinen con sus palabras pero cualquier sugerencia (constructivas preferiblemente) con respecto al fic, serán bien recibidas.

...

Ahora si viene el capítulo, pero antes unas palabras de nuestros latrocinantes:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente) T.T, al menos tengo a Yoshi para consolarme.

Oi una pequeña aclaracion a partir de este capitulo el italiano es el lenguaje principal algun otro lenguaje que hablen los personajes lo colocare en la descripcion.

* * *

.

.

.

5- Natsuyasumi

El niño tembló de terror, justo cuando ya se había afianzado aparecía otro personaje aterrador y tenía la certeza de que su padre, su abuelo o su hermano no podrían ayudarlo, esta vez tenía que salir por su cuenta.

_-De ahora en adelante vas a ser valiente, ¿verdad Tsunayoshi-kun?-_

En ese momento recordó algo que se hallaba borroso en su mente, esa frase dicha por un personaje de cara borrosa que contradictoriamente nunca se podrá olvidar.

Valor

Ese sentimiento se consumió en su corazón un temple de acero se formó lo prometió puso una de sus manitas en donde se estaba el anillo.

-"no molestes basura"- repitió esa frase que le decía mucho su "hermano", en un italiano con acento japonés muy marcado.

La expresión en el rostro de Squalo ante el comentario del niño fue digna de ser inmortalizada en una imagen y mostrarla al mundo, la combinación de confusión e ira era armoniosa quizás la primera y última vez en el mundo que se vea a un Squalo siendo sorprendido de esa manera.

Apenas se dio cuenta de las palabras del niño, su sangre hirvió.

Ese maldito mocoso le había llamado, basura solo una persona en el mundo le llamaba basura (y aún vivía para mofarse de él), aunque el brillo iracundo familiar en la mirada del niño le recordó a esa persona singular y temperamental, esa maldita pulga le había faltado el respeto y no se podía quedar sin un buen escarmiento.

-Vas a aprender a respetarme maldito mocoso- El resplandor asesino que desprendió Squalo fue suficiente como para que Tsuna regresara a su estado normal miedoso, repaso la frase que dijo al desconocido con horror, fue muy grosero no le extraño que el desconocido se enojara tanto.

Squalo levanto el amenazadoramente el brazo haría ver el infierno a ese mocoso de mierda, sin embargo no espero el golpe que lo lanzo al suelo.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces inútil?- era la voz de la última persona que quería ver en ese momento.

-¡Xan-nisan!- exclamo alegremente el menor, al tiburón no le dio tiempo ni de hablar cuando vio una escena tan peculiar que si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos no lo hubiera creido, Xanxus el gran y temido "próximo capo", que hospitalizaba a quien fuese su compañero de entrenamiento, literalmente destruía a cualquier sirviente o compañero que le molestara, conocido por su temperamento agresivo, cargaba de caballito a un simple mocoso. Incluso Squalo con todo el entrenamiento que pudo obtener siendo miembro del varia no pudo evitar que su expresión shokeada fuese muy obvia.

-¿Que miras basura?- Pregunto con algo de burla el ojirojo realmente la mayoría de las veces le molestaba la expresión estúpida que ponían los idiotas a su alrededor cada que cargaba al niño, sin embargo humillar a Squalo era un pasatiempo del que no se cansaba.

Con esa pregunta de su futuro jefe reacciono, conocía a Xanxus desde hace cinco años en la escuela, desde el primer momento sus personalidades chocaron y numerosos encuentros posteriores forjaron una particular "amistad" no se podía decir que Xanxus consideraba a Squalo como algo más que cualquier otra basura a su alrededor, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el tiburón se había ganado algo de su respeto.

-VOI! quien es el mocoso, ¿No me digas que embarazaste a una de tus admiradoras?- Pregunto con sorna contestando la punta anterior, no iba a dejar que ese bastardo le ganara

En la frente de Xanxus palpito una vena de irritación el pez idiota diciendo sandeces de que el mocoso llorón en su espalda era su hijo, aun cuando lo soportaba, odiaba el hecho de haber sido rebajado a una mera niñera.

-Pero Xan-nisan es mi hermano- dijo en itapones el pequeño niño, que frunció el ceño con una adorable mirada confusa, Xan-nisan era su hermano (aunque no estaba tan seguro del porque eran hermanos) y ya tenía a su padre, atolondrado, alegre y algunas veces intimidantes, pero era su padre.

Ante esta declaración del niño, Xanxus rio, era sumamente raro escucharlo reír, a Tsuna no le molesto, solo se alegró de saber que hizo reír a su hermano, pero para a Squalo se le erizaron los cabellos esa imagen de su futuro jefe siendo tan poco… él solo le daba escalofríos, nunca definitivamente nunca haría reír al moreno. Xanxus acaricio la cabeza del menor toscamente aun deshaciéndose de su risa, precisamente esa inocencia era lo que había salvado en muchas ocasiones a Tsuna y a todos los que estaba a su alrededor de su ira.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- La fría voz del capitán del varia les llamo la atención, el hombre de un metro ochenta, pálido con un cabello castaño chocolate con patillas cuadradas y barba de la tarde una cicatriz atravesaba su ojo izquierdo oculto por unos lentes de sol redondos cuyos cristales refractaban las imágenes como un espejo solo llevaba unos simples con un pantalones negro y una camisa azul claro desabotonada al cuello mostrando un pecho con algunas cicatrices, dos espadas con fundas negras con pequeños detalles en plata una de un pez espada y otro con una serpiente, Tyr despedía una aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

-Con que este es el hijo de Iemitsu- bajo sus lentes de sol y sus ojos verdes fríos se centraron en el niño, que no se movió, hipnotizado por los ojos del jefe del varia, este alargo la mano para tocarlo pero repentinamente el niño se liberó de su letargo y se encogió en la espalda del alirrojo buscando esconderse del peligroso desconocido, el niño tembló y se le erizo la piel ese hombre era mucho más aterrador que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido antes.

-Interesante- Tyr con un fluido movimiento arranco al niño de la espalda de Xanxus y lo atrapo firmemente con sus manos sosteniéndole por las axilas y lo volteo para que sus miradas se encontrasen nuevamente, Tsuna lanzo un chillido sorprendido al verse arrebatado de la única persona que le daba seguridad en ese momento, mas no se movió entre las manos del peligroso asesino estaba completamente paralizado, viendo los ojos claros del líder del varia, Xanxus frunció el ceño Tyr es un hombre peligroso, líder del Varia y uno de los asesinos más capaces de Vongola no tardaría ni un segundo en matar al niño en esa posición, inconscientemente sus manos se empezaron a calentar con la llama de su ira.

Tyr como asesino con muchos años de experiencia sintió la hostilidad que le enviaba la mirada de Xanxus y levanto la ceja algo sorprendido era cierto la indomable y altanera naturaleza de Xanxus cayó ante el carisma de un niño

-Interesante- Volvió a decir para luego sin interrumpir la disputa de miradas que tenía con el niño, la mayoría de las personas que miraban los hipnotizantes ojos Tyr perdían la noción de todo lo que les rodeaba pero ese niño pudo sentir el peligro y apartar la mirada, una hazaña que solo pocos que sobrevivieron a su espada podían jactarse, los ojos del niño mostraban terror, debilidad, a simple vista era la mirada de un cobarde nada sobresaliente en comparación a su padre, pero pudo observar algo escondido en lo profundo un leve brillo naranja.

Se acercó a su aprendiz y lo puso entre sus brazos, el niño instantáneamente se aferró al peliplateado interrumpiendo la larga disputa de voluntades a la que se vio obligado a participar, temblando de miedo silenciosas lagrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Tsuna, era la primera vez que sentía un terror a tal magnitud, Xanxus fulmino con la mirada a Tyr con toda la intención de atacar.

-Squalo, a partir de ahora te encargaras de supervisar al del hijo de Iemitsu indefinidamente- dijo con su voz grave, volvió a ponerse sus lentes y salió del pasillo tan silencioso como apareció

Xanxus estuvo a punto de seguirle para asesinar al bastardo, pero capto una sombra rubia con el rabillo del ojo, era Iemitsu la ira destilaba de su piel como un aura asesina haciendo su presencia más oscura, se aproximó al peliplateado que retrocedió unos pasos, por instinto de protección, era la primera vez que veía al líder del CEDEF tan enojado.

Coloco suavemente su mano en la cabeza de su hijo su oscura aura asesina desapareció en ese instante -todo está bien, duerme- arrullo en italiano calmando al niño hasta quedarse dormido una expresión amable se dibujó en el rostro del japonés y lanzo una mirada a Xanxus, en el preciso instante que su mano dejo de tocar la piel del niño el aura asesina le cubrió y se fue en la misma dirección que el espadachín manco.

En solo media hora Squalo fue sorprendido, golpeado, asustado y casi asesinado, solo por el pequeño y aparentemente inofensivo niño pelicastaño que dormía pasivo en su hombro, que para no moverlo mucho Xanxus lo obligo a ir su cuarto y con la inescrutable vigilancia del iracundo moreno dejarlo descansar en el sofá mientras que su padre estaba ocupado, todo eso ocurrió en solo media hora no podía imaginar su tormento al estar indefinidamente atado al niño, Xanxus le dirigió una mirada mal humorada y casi asesina para luego dormir al lado del niño, ya solo por esta media hora Squalo podría adivinar que de alguna manera estaba jodido.

.

* * *

.

-Que pretendes Tyr- la voz del consejero de externo intercepto al líder del varia ya lejos de donde estaba su hijo. Iemitsu estaba enojado, él pudo observar por completo el intercambio del asesino con su hijo, conocía el miedo irracional que Tsuna le tenía a las personas sumado el aura asesina que el bastardo del espadachín no escondió su hijo tendría secuelas por varias semanas.

-Quería ver que tan interesante es tu hijo, lástima que no es mi aprendiz, tiene futuro- Se dijo con un tono serio pero con algo de burla el líder Varia y no mentía ese niño tenía una chispa interesante en sus ojos y lo mejor del caso era inconsciente de ese hecho, un diamante en bruto que Tyr disfrutaría puliendo.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo- Dijo amenazadoramente en un tono calmado y peligroso, era un padre preocupado por su hijo y por sobre todo un asesino de elite, no dudaría en atacar a nadie si la vida de su hijo corriera peligro, Tyr levanto la ceja sorprendido por tercera vez en ese día usualmente Iemitsu era mucho más paciente y calmado, lo entendió en el momento.

-¿Intentas protegerlo?- El asesino soltó una carcajada que continuo por unos minutos, la expresión de ira del japonés solo aumento ante la risa del espadachín manco -Si te preocupa tanto tu hijo, lo hubieses dejado donde estaba perdido o lo hubieses puesto en adopción- dijo apenas saliendo de la risa anterior la imperturbable mascara del líder del CEDEF vacilo, en parte él también tenía la culpa de que su hijo sufriera.

-Solo mantente alejado de el- con esa única frase de advertencia Iemitsu se retiró.

.

* * *

.

Después del desastroso encuentro con el líder del varia Tsuna empezó a tener bastante apego a Squalo, cosa que irritaba al espadachín a sobre manera y la presencia de Xanxus y sus estúpidas restricciones solo aumentaba su irritación, vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos cada que estaba cerca del niño haciendo uno que otro comentario o le impedía hacer sus entrenamientos, en una situación normal iniciarían una sangrienta batalla entre ellos causando la destrucción de la zona donde pelearan, sin embargo el moreno iracundo era el que se contenía (y con mucha dificultad) por tener al niño cerca, la tensión asesina incomoda que desprendían ambos afectaba el humor de todo a que estuviese a un radio de cien metros, no obstante no parecía afectarle mucho al mocoso.

Sawada Tsunayoshi esa pequeña y patética pulga, era el causante, nunca pudo estar más arrepentido de conocer a alguien y menos que ese alguien fuese diez años menor que él, no era que Xanxus le asustara, es más lo odiaba, con mucho gusto lucharía en su contra una infinidad de veces antes de obedecerle, pero también estaba Iemitsu, la imagen tétrica del consejero externo rodeado por esa oscura aura asesina dispuesto a destruir todo lo que perjudique a su hijo, eso si podría detenerlo de hacer algo estúpido. No obstante no pudo evitar sentir algo de intriga, de Iemitsu era entendible al ser su padre, pero ¿que tenia de especial el niño para que el orgulloso de Xanxus le tuviese tanta estima como para que le protegiera?, esa duda quizás fue la razón con más peso que tuvo para aceptar esta misión.

Para Tsuna fue fácil adaptarse al peliplateado, pero tenía un nombre largo y complicado y lo único que pudo a llegar decirle fue Su-ni, en ocasiones Su-ni resultaba ser tan aterrador como Xan-nisan, recordó la primera vez que se lo encontró y la primera vez que lo llamo por su apodo o cada que empezaba una disputa con Xan-nisan, pero era más fácil de tratar que su hermano, Xan-nisan siempre estaba ahí pendiente de Su-ni y el cuándo le tuteaban, él nunca fue bueno en la escuela le decían Dame-Tsuna por que no podía sumar ni leer bien, porque se caía cada vez que corría y por qué lloraba cada vez que le presentaban a un nuevo maestro, pero Su-ni era infinitamente más paciente que los profesores en Namimori y Xan-nisan.

Los juegos variaron ahora no solo se divertía con Xan-nisan si no que ahora Su-ni le enseñaba juegos diferentes, había uno en el que Su-ni hacia poses graciosas como un baile, era divertido hacerlas pero a Xan-nisan no le gustaba que las hiciera y discutía con Su-ni, había otro en que Su-ni se sentaba inmóvil en el suelo por mucho tiempo, ese parecía agradarle más a Xan-nisan porque a veces se sentaba con Su-ni, no era tan divertido como el de las posiciones pero también lo jugaba, no duraba tanto como sus hermanos pero le agradaba porque podía mantenerlos juntos sin pelear.

No obstante la llegada de Squalo no fue precisamente para que pasara tiempo de calidad con Xanxus y Tsuna, se lo dijo en la noche en el primer día de vacaciones ya con sus dieciséis años de edad tenía que empezar a mostrar su utilidad a la familia, pero hasta que no tuvo en sus manos la carta de su padre firmada y sellada indicándole que a partir de ese momento estaría bajo las ordenes de Tyr no lo creyó, de ninguna manera confiaba en Squalo

-Sugoi, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Tsuna en su lengua materna con estrellitas en los ojos apuntando la peligrosa arma en las manos de Squalo, ese era el primer día en que Xanxus no acompañaba al niño y también su primera oportunidad en el último par de meses de practicar esgrima en pleno día, desde que lo pusieron como canguro junto a Xanxus, por alguna extraña razón (que creía que tenía que ver con mantener la curiosidad del niño lejos de objetos peligrosos) el pelinegro no le permitió ni practicar las posturas básicas frente al mocoso, que ahora copiaba torpemente cada una, no pudo evitar que se asomase una pequeña sonrisa, por muy extraño que sonase incluso para el en este mes se acostumbró a la inocente carisma del niño, a pesar de sus pobres intentos de aprender, no era nada del otro mundo a veces soportar a sus compañeros del varia era aún más desesperante, no pudo evitar sentir que le habían dado una especie de vacaciones no dejo el entrenamiento pero cuidar a un niño no era tan difícil aunque no lo pareciese a su corta edad él era bastante paciente, por supuesto que aún le molestaba estar atado a un mocoso que no puede dar más de tres pasos sin tropezar, pero día a día quedaba mas atrapado en el envolvente e inocente carisma del niño pero más que el todo el mundo sabía que esa inocencia no duraría mucho y menos en el oscuro mundo de la mafia, pronto solo a semanas estaba el inicio de la escuela primaria, entraría en primer grado, en el inicio de la corrupción, en ese ambiente "seguro" fue donde el aprendió a valerse por su cuenta, se aseguraría de no perderlo de vista.

.

* * *

.

Camino solo por los largos pasillos de la mansión, regresaba cansado de otra molesta misión, desde que también asignaron a Squalo a cuidar al mocoso, él lo veía venir, Tyr no soltaría fácilmente a uno de sus subordinados a hacer trabajo de niñera, él era la moneda de cambio, de alguna manera era lo que él estaba esperando una oportunidad para demostrar su valor a la familia, el propio Tyr le asignaba las misiones cada una más jodida que la anterior, internamente aun quería arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos, pero él no se dejaría molestar tan fácilmente, mucho lo tachaban de iracundo e impulsivo pero el siempre sabia cuando era el momento de atacar, ahora Squalo era quien se encargaba del cuidado del menor, pero el tampoco desatendía al niño cada vez que tenía oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con el niño le interrogaba sobre que hacía con el pez idiota.

Dejo esos pensamientos para después cuando hablara con el mocoso un rato por ahora solo le quedaba presentar su informe al anciano, toco ligeramente la puerta del despacho de su padre, nadie contesto, esto le irrito, a esa hora normalmente el anciano estaba terminando su papeleo, sin embargo muy al contrario de como hubiese hecho el Xanxus del año pasado (que hubiese ido de inmediato a la zona de entrenamiento a causar una masacre) el nuevo Xanxus, (más calmado bajo la influencia del hijo del consejero externo) se iba a retirar a su habitación a descansar para luego dar su informe.

Sin embargo el ligero chirrido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo en su vuelta, instintivamente su mano termino en block, normalmente su padre no dejaba la puerta de su despacho abierta, con sus sentido alertas ante cualquier anomalía se adentró a la sala, la opaca luz del día filtrada por las cortinas le daban su aire de normalidad a la oficina, en el escritorio, una pila muy ordenada de papeles a medio firmar junto con la pluma casualmente colocada en entre los documentos le dijo que, el anciano dejo su papeleo a voluntad, quizás estaba reunido con el jefe del Varia discutiendo sobre su última participación con el escuadrón de asesinato.

Usualmente con saber que todo estaba bien le bastaría al ojirojo, la curiosidad era una debilidad que en el bajo mundo podría matarlo, (o salvarlo), su vista capturo un pequeño cuaderno negro, lo reconoció como el diario de su padre.

Una gran curiosidad lo embargo, el anciano normalmente mantenía su diario en un lugar donde pudiera vigilarlo, siempre a su vista, pero en esta ocasión estaba tendido en medio del escritorio, como si rogase ser tomado por el moreno, Xanxus agarro el pequeño cuaderno y se lo llevo.

Quizás un pequeño vistazo no hará daño.

* * *

.

.

.

Omake

**Paternidad**

-Su-ni, ¿de dónde vienen los bebes?- La famosa pregunta que congela a los padres de todo el mundo ahora salía de la boca de Tsuna e iba dirigida a alguien que como todos los padres en el mundo se quedó en shock, era una soleada tarde de verano en que Squalo tuteaba a Tsuna, el clima era perfecto para salir a jugar en un jardín llenos de aspersores corriendo por el campo, Sin embargo a pesar de el clima Tsuna tenía que entrar en Septiembre a clases con un nivel básico de conocimientos de primer grado, para compensar el año sabático que el niño fue obligado a tomar, así que para aprovechar el clima y aun así seguir estudiando se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación temporal de Squalo, una risa ronca y ahogada se escuchó a las espaldas del espadachín, por supuesto que este día no podía faltar la molesta escolta del mocoso que se entretenía de lo lindo con las preguntas que hacía.

Por supuesto que el niño no se enteró de la pregunta tan comprometedora que le hizo a Squalo, solo miro con confusión a los jóvenes

-Papá dice que cuando dos personas se quieren nacen los bebes- empezó a hablar algo nervioso para llenar el vacío de las respuestas no respondidas -Mi mamá y papá se quieren mucho y nacimos Yoshi-ni y yo- Siguió aclarando Tsuna con algo más de confianza ya que tenía la atención de los dos jóvenes, a ambos le pego la curiosidad de cómo iba a terminar esto

-¿Xan-nisan es mi hermano porque papa y abuelito se quieren mucho?- Después de unos segundos de silencio ahora era la risa del peliplateado la que se escuchaba, incluso se había caído de la silla y se sostenía el estómago, Xanxus estaba rojo de la ira en serio iba a asesinar al idiota del padre del mocoso.

-Entonces ¿Xan-nisan va a tener un bebe con Su-ni?- Ante esa pregunta el silencio reino, Squalo se levantó limpio el polvo imaginario de su ropa -Mocoso por hoy terminamos, ve a jugar al patio luego te alcanzo- Tsuna solo asintió algo temeroso un aura asesina salía de ambos jóvenes, en serio no volvería a tocar nunca este tema, se fue rápidamente huyendo del ambiente incómodo.

Xanxus saco un par de pistolas y Squalo desenvaino su espada, iban a asesinar a Iemitsu.

* * *

**Natsuyasumi**: Vacaciones de verano

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado


	7. Shōgakkō

**Hyohyohyo~**

**Sigo viva~**

Lo se, soy un monstruo, los he dejado esperando por demasiado tiempo, sin embargo yo tampoco la tenia fácil, proyecto de grado, pasantías, exámenes varios, en definitiva mi año mas loco, pero eso ya no importa, estoy aquí y voy a darles un nuevo capitulo de Cielo Opaco.

...

**L. Mirage, SeleneAka, MissDinosaur, Catunacaty, FeliciaVongola, Nagi w, ****Alexita MoCa, ****Tamini, wilanth, ****Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, ****'Nero, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, ZANGO-1, pizza n0n,**** nyanko1827**, **Artemis K. Wolf, Joce, ****Romina Baskerville, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, ****usagi grecia desu, ****NaNa, *****Hace una reverencia* Hontoni Arigatou Godaimasu y Gomenasai he tardado demasiado esta vez.**

**Y no puede faltar el agradecimiento a los lectores ocultos no comentan pero las estadísticas me suben el animo *hace otra reverencia* Arigatou.**

**-.- por tardarme mucho el percusionista que me haría el favor de hacer un redoble de tambores se fue… T-T pasemos a los comentarios**

**L. Mirage: **Haha -se sonroja- lol bueno ya la active, jajaja debería de atarla con las esposas de hibari a ver si la inquieta no deja de viajar.

**SeleneAka: **Conocerá a gente de eso has de segura, lo del romance… no es algo que pueda incluir a estas alturas,(incluso si es algo sutil) habrá amistad y la cosa pero más allá de eso nada, lo siento.

**MissDinosaur:** Gomenasai por el desvelo, ¬¬ pero de seguro te lo leistes de sentón todos los capítulos, sin embargo sigue siento mi error Gomenasai (again)

**Catunacaty**: Gracias -se sonroja- pero a después de este capítulo veran un poco mas las actitudes a las que están acostumbrados.

**FeliciaVongola: **-.-U cada vez veo mas cercana la restricción para escribir porque mi fic enloquece a la gente,

**Nagi w**: Ok, es algo que también me han dicho antes para el siguiente tendré más cuidado, gracias

**Alexita MoCa**: OAO -modo miranda lotto on- en serio no estoy molesta y disculpa si di esa impresión, tenías esa duda y bueno creo que mis palabras fueron algo agresivas… GO-ME-NA-SAI T-T.

**Tamini: **gracias^^, en cuanto a la personalidadde Tsuna… será torpe, sin eso no seria el Tsuna que conocemos y amamos XD, sin embargo va a tener sus momentos de seriedad "hiper modo" (?)

**'Nero: **Siento que gritaras y lloraras aun mas fuerte después de todos estos meses sin actualizar.

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: **Gracias, realmente no puedo responderte libremente, -.- eso arruinaría la emoción de leer Xp todo llegara a su tiempo, solo espero no decepcionar a nadie llegado el momento.

**ZANGO-1: **5 meses… 8 meses espero que el siguiente no llegue al año T-T, con respecto a los errores de redacción, voy a estar mas pendiente para presentar un capitulo con mayor calidad :)

**pizza n0n: **Gracias, seguiré tu consejo y la atrapare con cadenas XD

**Romina Baskerville: **Descuida ya falta poco para que aparezcan los demás miembros de nuestro escuadrón de asesinato favorito, por ahora disfruta el capitulo

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: **El siguiente Capo Vongola será Yoshimure y eventual mente Tsuna se encontrara con los demás solo ten paciencia

**NaNa: **O.O! Demonios si uno no podia salir de su casa por la inseguridad, ahora voy andar paranoica por las lectoras de mi fan fic, no me busques mas, aquí ya tengo el capitulo

**wilanth, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, nyanko1827**, **Artemis K. Wolf, Joce, usagi grecia desu: **-Se sonroja- Gracias y lo siento por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo

Un agradecimiento especial a Alice weir weasley por ayudarme a corregir los errores contenidos en esta capitulo

Recuerden Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me perte nece T-T, y menos mal que es asi si no ya tuviera una horda de fans desesperados por que no actualizo

Y aquí con ustedes el capitulo 6 de Cielo Opaco disfrútenlo

* * *

.

.

.

6- shōgakkō

-Ho…hola, m…me lla…mo Tsunayoshi Sawada- tartamudeo el niño petrificado en un italiano con un acento japonés muy marcado.

Estaba en frente de un grupo de 35 niños de seis o siete años aproximadamente, la mayoría europeos, aunque si uno los veía bien podía encontrar una que otra etnia diferente en el salón, sin embargo algunos no poseían esa angelical cara que normalmente se tiene a esa edad, algunos (muy pocos) miraban al pequeño Tsuna con compasión, como si rogaran silenciosamente que el pelicastaño no sufriera mucho, otros simplemente no lo miraban, o en sus ojos se conseguía algo de desdén, en sus vidas debía de haber algo mas importante o interesante que el patético niño nuevo, no obstante otros, (la gran mayoría) tenían en sus ojos un brillo picaresco y burlón como si sus padres le hubieran comprado un juguete nuevo después de haber gozado masacrando al anterior.

Este escenario, aunque Tsuna rogara con todas sus fuerzas, era la realidad.

Después de ocho meses de estar viviendo y disfrutando unas extensas "vacaciones" en Italia, había llegado una fatídica noticia: Debía ir a la escuela.

Sintió un fuerte apretón en el hombro, con temor llevo la vista al docente que sostenía su hombro en lo que aparentemente sería un gesto de apoyo, pero Tsuna sabia, y sin tener que ver la retorcida expresión de satisfacción que ocultaba el hombre bajo el flequillo que él seria el autor de la mayoría de sus desgracias.

-A partir de hoy Tsunayoshi pertenecerá a esta clase, por favor no lo lastimen mucho-Dijo con un tono burlón el maestro, mientras dio un pequeño empujón al niño al lugar donde se sentaría hasta que pasara de grado. Con estas palabras Tsuna de estremeció del miedo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Paolo Scaloto, usualmente daba con fastidio la mayoría de sus clases. El realmente odiaba a los niños, se ofreció como profesor de primaria en esta escuela con la esperanza de impartir las clases con un divertido toque espartano, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de su error hasta cuando tuvo el reglamento de los docentes en sus manos.

Fue un idiota, siendo el profesor de una escuela hibrida con la mafia (por no decir la mejor) si algunos niños salían lastimados podría terminar en una guerra entre famiglias, no obstante existía una excepción, un pequeño "vacío legal" en el reglamento, indicaba claramente y en letras en negritas las consecuencias de lastimar al hijo de un miembro de la mafia independientemente del rango del miembro, mas no incluía tal inmunidad a los pocos civiles que también estudiaban allí; eran pocos los que quedaban en cada año, tan pocos que podía contarlos con una mano y le sobrarían los dedos, pero aún eran buenas presas para desahogarse.

Este niño, Tsunayoshi Sawada, no tenía famiglia, por el pequeño informe que leyó, llego a Italia con su padre que trabaja en obras de construcción. Un perfecto juguete, sin familia mafiosa y un padre de clase media, se divertiría mucho con ese niño.

Tsuna se sentó cerca de la ventana, había vuelto a su viejo yo, tímido e inseguro, no estaba su familia con él, su padre le dijo que Su-ni estudiaba en la escuela, sin embargo no se fue junto con el escandaloso espadachín, antes de salir de la mansión ambos se fueron en autos diferentes no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia al criado que conducía el suyo; solo habían pasado unos cinco minutos en el salón y ya quería volver.

Tsuna intento poner todo su empeño para permanecer concentrado. Los primeros dos periodos fueron matemática e Italiano, en matemática para su propia sorpresa entendió lo que explico Paolo-sensei, la suma y la resta fue algo que le costó aprender pero gracias a la atención de sus hermanos lo único difícil era ir al pizarrón sin tropezar, tener tantas miradas sobre él le hacía temblar y no se podía concentrar para resolverlo, por lo tanto se equivocó en todos sus intentos en el pizarrón lo que hizo que muchos empezaran a reírse de él.

En italiano tenía una clara desventaja por su poco conocimiento del idioma, había frases que captaba como otras que simplemente no lograba comprender, sin embargo la materia no era tan complicada.

Deseaba volver a la mansión con sus hermanos pero aun la quedaba la mitad de la mañana, nada podía ponerse peor en solo tres periodos más.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- Cinco niños y dos niñas de su clase rodearon su pupitre, todos tenían una sonrisa depredadora en sus rostros, este día de alguna manera si podía ponerse peor.

.

* * *

.

Squalo estaba furioso, él estuvo vigilante a todos los movimientos del niño y presencio todas y cada una de las crueldades, con mirada fría, mientras que en interior estaba desbordando de ira, pero él debía controlarse y no intervenir, todo era por el bien de Tsuna.

Esos abusos eran solo una consecuencia de la decisión de Iemitsu, el sufrimiento y la ira del líder del CEDEF era mayor que la de cualquiera, él sabía a qué peligros había condenado a su hijo.

A pesar de parecer la opción mas "dura" era la mejor, Iemitsu al ser medio italiano, tuvo demasiados inconvenientes para escalar a la posición en la que se encontraba, el León Joven de Vongola, ese apodo era una muestra de su esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que otro capo hubiese desestimado, sin embargo que el noveno no dejo pasar, al ser ascendido a jefe de la Conzulenza Esterna De La Famiglia de Vongola, no solo se termino de ganar el odio de los Italianos "puros", sino que también gano el odio de aquellos medio italianos subordinados de otras familias mafiosas.

Si pasara a ser conocimiento general que Iemitsu tenia un hijo, ni siquiera el Noveno podría protegerlos.

Por eso la pequeña basura tenia que soportar, y él debía controlarse, ese mocoso, de una manera u otra tenía que madurar.

.

* * *

.

El llanto era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala, una pequeña bola de cabellos castaños sollozaba acurrucado en el suelo teniendo cuidado con sus nuevos moretones, esto era mucho peor que en su antigua escuela y solo era su primer día, deseaba volver.

-los hombres no lloran- solo esas palabras frías recibió del peliplateado, y aunque eran secas y toscas estaban llenas de la intención de Su-ni para que dejara de llorar, en el último mes Tsuna llego a entender algunos gestos de sus hermanos mayores, no a la perfección, pero podía saber cuándo intentaban animarlo.

Se secó las lágrimas y redujo su sollozo a un débil gimoteo, no importa que le hicieran en la escuela, aun tenia a sus dos hermanos que se preocupaban por él.

-Sígueme- le ordeno el espadachín, Tsuna intento pararse pero sus piernas estaban algo entumecidas por permanecer mucho tiempo acurrucado, por lo que tropezó contra el peliplateado, este solo suspiro y levanto al niño, soltó su mano y empezó a caminar

Ya habían consentido mucho al niño, Tsuna hizo un mohín algo decepcionado por no irse en caballito en la espalda de su hermano mayor pero igual siguió al espadachín.

Terminaron en la habitación de Su-ni, ahora lo entendía iba a recibir tutoría de su hermano mayor, pero no tenía su cuaderno, será que ¿tendría que regresar a buscarlo?

Las expresiones de la cara de Tsuna iban con forme a sus pensamientos, prácticamente un libro abierto, Squalo frunció el ceño eso era otra cosa que tendría que corregir.

-Imítame- dijo Squalo sacando a Tsuna de sus pensamientos, este estaba en medio del cuarto, ahora que Tsuna se daba cuenta todos los muebles estaban arrimados contra la pared dejando un amplio espacio en el centro del cuarto, estaba confundido, ¿Su-ni lo llamo para jugar? Y aunque esa duda rondaba su mente hizo lo que le pidió, copio su postura de una manera torpe.

-Levanta la cabeza, baja un poco el brazo, relaja los hombros- Squalo corrigió uno a uno los defectos de la postura del menor, agradecía internamente que el niño pensara que es un juego, eso le facilitaba mucho las cosas, no obstante esto estaba lejos de ser un juego, no podía intervenir en la vida estudiantil del moreno, pero al menos le daría los medios para defenderse en ella.

.

* * *

.

Los días pasaron a convertirse en semanas y de alguna manera todo el asunto de la escuela se volvió una rutina, por supuesto, le seguía disgustando tener que asistir y todas las mañanas soportar la humillación que le hacían pasar sus compañeros y profesores, sin embargo todo aquello que lo molestaba, era mas soportable cuando llegaba a casa y tenia que asistir a la tutoría de Su-ni con las materias escolares y su nuevo juego de imitación. Desde que inicio en la escuela su trato era distante y aunque realmente el tiburón consolaba a su manera no podía evitar sentirse olvidado, pero al menos no lo trataba con la intensidad de desprecio que recibía en la escuela.

Su tutoría no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, sus correcciones precisas, sus explicaciones claras con un tono profesional, ese lado, el que se mantuvo impasible era el que mas apreciaba, para todo lo demás solo le dedicaba unas pocas palabras en un tono irritado, incluso cuando le pedía que le imitara, sus comentarios cortos y correcciones agresivas le intimidaban, en esos pocos momentos se encogía de miedo y empezaba a temblar, cosa que de alguna manera parecía molestar mas a su tutor, no obstante cuando lograba imitar los movimientos a la perfección en poco tiempo el temperamento del espadachín parecía apaciguarse y un ligero toque de orgullo y satisfacción cubría su tono de voz.

Repetía un mismo movimiento hasta que a Su-ni le parecía bien, cada día intentaba aprender un nuevo movimiento sin embargo el nivel de exigencia del tiburón era muy alto y paso como mínimo una semana con el mismo movimiento, por eso se aseguraba practicarlos con suma atención para no cometer los mismo errores todo el tiempo, no quería decepcionar al adolecente que casi podía llamar hermano.

Ya habían pasado ocho meses de haber dejado Japón y con las distracciones de estar rodeado de un ambiente diferente había dejado de llorar por su hermano y madre, aun los extrañaba y se abstraía un poco cada vez que los recordaba, sin embargo Xan-nisan, Su-ni, su padre, su abuelito y los demás habitantes de la mansión le habían dejado claro que no estaba solo.

Eso disminuía su soledad pero no le quitaba el sentimiento de vacío en especial ahora que no había visto a su otro "hermano mayor" desde hace casi un mes, ni el mas ligero rastro del adolecente temperamental, el visitaba seguido a su abuelito y veía continuamente a su padre, sin embargo le hacia falta la presencia de un "hermano mayor", le preocupaba mucho Xan-nisan, y una incomoda presión se alojaba en su pecho últimamente cada pensaba en el, no le gustaba.

.

* * *

.

-No sabía que tenías un hermanito menor- con ese comentario al peliplateado se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca, Dino le sonreía con su característica expresión de idiota, no lo había sentido llegar, estaba muy espaciado en sus pensamientos.

Dino Cavallone, el molesto, torpe, perdedor único heredero de la Familia Cavallone, en una lista mental se dio cuenta de que el próximo capo tenía demasiadas cosas en común con Tsuna, sin embargo él se encargaría de arreglar eso

-¡Voi! ¿Que te hace pensar que tengo un hermano? idiota- Negó rotundamente el peliplateado con su ceño fruncido, se separo de la pared y tomo camino para regresar a su salón.

-Es ese chico nuevo de primer grado, el japonés ¿Cierto?-

-...- Squalo no dijo nada sus ojos se estrecharon y su mano se acercó peligrosamente a la funda de su espada

-Nadie se ha dado cuenta pero tienes un especial cuidado con ese niño, me le he acercado varias veces, es adorable, ¿te llama farte...- Dino fue interrumpido por un empujón a la pared.

-Si sabes que es lo que te conviene inútil no te volverás a acercar al mocoso- Siseo el espadachín ahorcando al futuro capo de Cavallone con la funda de su espada, cada una de sus palabras salieron con un tono de odio ponzoñoso, a pesar de estarse agotando su suministro de oxigeno Dino no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la forma en que reacciono el espadachín, no importa cuanto gritara o que tanto frunciera su ceño, Squalo era un asesino muy capaz, el niño tenia que ser muy importante como para que tiburón perdiese la calma ante solo un comentario.

Esos mismos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de cierto Hitman bebe que observaba todo, oculto.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, tendría que averiguar más sobre el niño.

.

* * *

.

Se movió silenciosamente, evitando a la gente, confundiéndose en las sombras del pasillo, reflectadas por la luz del atardecer, que entraban por los grandes ventanales de un cristal fortificado, sus pasos estaban cuidadosamente medidos para evitar hacer el mayor ruido posible, estaba seguro que cierta basura estaba pendiente de su llegada y no podía verlo en ese estado.

Llego a su habitación y sin mayores inconvenientes se adentro a la oscuridad de su cuarto creada por las pesadas cortinas de color rojo, encendiendo la luz a media intensidad. Su mirada navego por su habitación, estaba casi igual como la dejo hace cuatro días, a excepción de un par de papeles garabateados en su escritorio, por un momento estuvo tentado a ir a ver el contenido de los mismos, sin embargo después se preocuparía por ellos, primero tenia que bañarse para quitar toda la suciedad de él.

Entro al inmenso baño adjunto a su habitación y se miro al espejo, su camisa blanca estaba veteada de manchas rojas, sin duda la sangre de sus victimas, el sudor y la suciedad estaban pegados a su piel dándole un tono mas oscuro de lo normal, el impecable pantalón negro que siempre portaba con orgullo ahora estaba polvoriento y andrajoso y su cabellera azabache estaba teñida de barro, y sangre que no era de él, a decir verdad parecía recién llegado de una guerra, no siguió perdiendo el tiempo viendo que tan destruido había llegado de la misión, se despojo de todas sus ropas y lo puso en la cesta de ropa para incinerar, ya no necesitaría mas esas prendas, encendió la llave de agua caliente y entro a la regadera, el agua tibia rozó su piel, lavó toda suciedad y relajó sus músculos, después de la infernal misión que le había asignado ese idiota de Tyr, le aliviaba volver a tomar una ducha.

A la media hora salió del baño con una toalla roja cubriendo su cintura y otro paño del mismo color entre sus hombros, frotándose el cabello para secarlo, de su armario saco una pijama de seda negra con detalles de llamas bordados en hilos rojos y naranjas, se sentó en su silla ejecutiva de cuero negro, acomodando su cuerpo al mullido y cómodo asiento, alcanzo con su mano el par de papeles que había visto desde la entrada de su cuarto.

Eran pruebas de la pequeña escoria, no tenían las mejores notas pero eso también podría atribuirse a la escasa comprensión del italiano, también entre las hojas había un par de dibujos en los que estaba garabateado un grupo de animales, un ligre de ojos rojos, un grupo de perros blanco y negros, una especie de tiburón plateado, una serpiente de ojos azul eléctrico, también había un viejo mono con un bigote gris y un león de melena rubia y poco desarrollada, entre todos esos animales estaba un pequeño gato marrón que era cargado por otro león rubio, este con una melena naranja exuberante, arriba decía con una letra casi ilegible "Vacaciones de Verano".

Muy astuto, el niño de alguna manera se las había arreglado para animalizar todo lo que hizo en la mansión, enmascarando su identidad a la escuela, podía adivinar quien era la mayoría de los animales, sin embargo lo dejo algo intrigado la figura del león con melena naranja, estaba seguro que el león de melena corta era Iemitsu, acorde con su apodo el león joven de Vongola, pero no puso mas atención en el dibujo, la misión le había dejado agotado, guardo los dibujos en una carpeta, en el tercer cajón de la izquierda, y saco de un compartimiento secreto un pequeño cuaderno negro, el mismo que había sacado hace un mes del estudio de su padre, el diario personal del viejo.

-Ese viejo era algo idiota de joven- Xanxus se dijo a si mismo, con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

Desde que obtuvo el diario del viejo leía cada vez que regresaba de una misión una o dos páginas al azar, los más profundos pensamientos del anciano eran mucho más entretenidos de lo que había pensado. Su padre escribía ese diario desde que fue nombrado sucesor, en el contenían varias historias interesantes como su primera misión, cuando recluto a sus guardianes, otras historial trágicas, como los casos llamados "incidentes" (misiones o atentados contra la familia que terminaron en baños de sangre), en ese diminuto libro escrito por la letra manuscrita de su padre algunas páginas se encontraban escritas en una perfecta caligrafía, como habían otras bañadas en lágrimas, y muy pocas estaban escritas de manera apresurada y casi inentendible, el conocer tantos secretos de su padre le hizo verlo de una manera un tanto diferente.

Abrió el cuaderno como lo hizo las últimas veces al azar y llego a una fecha particular, una fecha que Xanxus nunca olvidaría.

La fecha de su primer encuentro con su padre.

Es difícil imaginar la admiración que realmente sentía Xanxus a su padre, la gente normal y sus "hermanos" nunca lo entendían, ellos habían nacido desde un principio en cuna de oro y con todo a su disposición, Xanxus como hijo único de una mujer que vivía en un barrio pobre tuvo que vivir en diferentes penurias, pero su madre nunca le hablo de su padre hasta que descubrió en medio de una pelea sus llamas de la ira, siempre odió al malnacido que lo abandono a él y a su madre pero tuvo una concepción diferente cuando el viejo se lo llevo, las leyes de la mafia indicaban que al ser hijo ilegitimo no podría heredar el puesto pero su padre arreglo todo dándole una oportunidad, el solo imaginar que escribiría el anciano de él le hacía sentir algo ansioso (solo algo), paso la hoja con cuidado leyendo cuidadosamente el contenido del diario.

_Hoy he recibido una llamada de los barrios bajos de Sicilia, una mujer aseguraba que yo tuve un hijo con ella y que había sido bendecido con la llama Vongola, de inmediato tome un grupo de subordinados y fui a ver a la mujer, este tipo de llamadas eran muy comunes, todos querían tener algo que ver con Vongola, sin embargo era la primera vez que mencionaban la llama._

_Cuando llegamos al barrio la mujer lloraba de alegría y le presento a su hijo, un pequeño de tez morena, ojos rojos y cabello negro, estaba medio sucio y algo flaco, la mujer con emoción ínsito a su hijo a que mostrara su llama, yo estaba escéptico era la primera vez en su vida que veía a esa mujer, por lo que nunca pudo haber tenido una relación con ella, para ser precisos esta mujer parecía algo desquiciada, loca y alimentada por su propia ilusión._

_Fue una gran sorpresa que este niño pudiera sacar la llama, pero no cualquier llama, la llama de la ira, el símbolo de Secondo, el niño me miro expectante y esperanzado y no lo pude evitar._

**_-Este niño sin duda tiene la llama de última voluntad, es mi hijo_**

_Estas palabras salieron de mi boca mientras acariciaba paternalmente la cabeza del niño y al instante al niño le brillaron los ojos y la madre lloro una vez mas de alegría, ella emocionada me entrego al niño alegando que debería estar con su padre._

_-Su nombre es Xanxus tiene dos veces X en su nombre por que será el Decimo Vongola_

_No dije nada, no podía acabar con la emoción de la mujer ni la del niño, lo lleve al auto y nos fuimos del barrio, el niño tenia una expresión de felicidad en el rostro, veía todo a su alrededor con emoción y curiosidad, sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse dormido en medio del camino, le puse una manta._

_El día de hoy adopte a un niño de los barrios bajos de sicilia con la llama de la ira, pero no se como le diré que él realmente no es mi hijo y que nunca va a poder heredar…_

Justo en esas palabras el diario empezó a quemarse, ardió rápidamente y se hizo cenizas en las manos de Xanxus

-E…se mal…dito

Para Xanxus el tiempo se detuvo, la verdad lo golpeó duramente y entonces entendió, supo por fin supo cual era el sentimiento que mascaraban los ancianos ojos de su "Padre".

**_Compasión._**

Ese hijo de puta anciano, le mintió, y además tuvo el descaro de compadecerse de él, la ira se desbordo por sus manos y su ordenado y pulcro escritorio terminó al otro lado de la sala con marcas de quemaduras, un rugido casi animal salió de la garganta de Xanxus cuando en el arranque de ira termino atacando lo que quedo del pobre escritorio, fue engañado desde el principio, ese maldito viejo nunca tuvo la intención de heredarle nada, todas esas palabras eran una mentira.

Tuvo la tentación de acabar con todo en ese mismo instante, las llamas fulgurantes en sus manos estaban listas para destruirlo todo, pero su atención fue capturada por un colorido papel en el suelo, el dibujo del mocoso. Se calmo un poco y alcanzo el dibujo para observarlo una vez mas, la pequeña escoria le había cambiado, sin duda era lo que planeaba el anciano cuando lo dejo bajo su cuidado, y a pesar de que ese bastardo le había mentido, tenía que estar agradecido de que esa calma le detuviera de hacer algo estúpido. Para acabar con el maldito anciano necesitaba algo más que ira y poder, también necesitaba prudencia.

Recordó a ese maldito de Tyr, el hábil espadachín con el titulo del emperador de la espada y líder del Varia, además de ser el maestro de ese inepto tiburón. Una idea cruzo su mente y una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, si lo planeaba bien, en medio año tomaría todo lo que le pertenecía, mataría al viejo, a sus hijos y tomaría el puesto que le correspondía, y ya sabia donde empezar a reclutar a su ejército.

Con un nuevo aire amenazante salió de su destrozado cuarto directo a la habitación de cierto espadachín. Ni siquiera toco la puerta, bruscamente entró al cuarto del espadachín, este fue tomado por sorpresa y también el pequeño niño que copiaba una de las posiciones de combate que supuestamente Squalo no debería de estar enseñándole.

-Xan-nisan- el pequeño niño corrió feliz para abrazar a el "hermano" que no veía desde hace un mes, sin embargo el niño se detuvo a mitad de camino, algo andaba mal con Xan-nisan, la presión de su pecho se hizo mas insoportable, la mirada de odio puro que le dedicaba su "hermano", era aterradora, en un nivel superior, sintió miedo, era como si enfrentara de nuevo a ese hombre de ojos claros, la única diferencia era que su mirada no le congelaba, esta le quemaba.

-Basura, tenemos que hablar- Dijo el iracundo dirigiéndose al espadachín, Squalo tembló ante la mirada de odio de Xanxus, algo había cambiado en su aura, una oscuridad que no estaba allí antes, este Xanxus era diferente al malhumorado con el que discutía a menudo, tembló de la emoción, tenia el presentimiento que las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

-Escoria, sal del cuarto, tu tutoría termino por hoy- Las palabras llenas de desprecio hirieron al niño.

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, el podría soportar ese tono de cualquier desconocido, sin embargo ese tono dirigido saliendo de la boca de Xan-nisan le lastimó, no se movió, no podía hacerlo, sin embargo el pelinegro tenia otros planes, lo agarro desde el cuello de su camisa, lo arrastro hasta fuera de la puerta, y la cerro con brusquedad.

Tsuna se quedo un momento en el suelo llorando, de alguna manera encontró la fuerza para levantarse e ir a su habitación, le dolía, ese sentimiento de ser despreciado por alguien importante, pero sobretodo odiaba ese sentimiento de impotencia, por que debajo de todo ese odio desenfrenado, Xan-ni, su "hermano", estaba sufriendo.

* * *

**.**

Esto en si no es un Omake, para las personas que tenian la duda esta es la escena de Giotto y Tsuna que me salte en el capitulo 3 Disfrutenlo**.**

**.**

**Tomando el té**

-Y dime Tsunayoshi-kun ¿como te sientes aqui?- pregunto casualmente el rubio sorviendo silenciosamente de de su taza.

-y...yo...es...toy bbien- dijo en medio susurro el castaño, por supuesto que el niño estaba nervioso, cualquiera lo estaria si un desconocido (sin importar lo más familiar que podría sentirse) le hablara como si le conociera de toda la vida.

El rubio rio ante el adorable comportamiento de su sucesor, técnicamente no era un espíritu, era un fragmento de su llama de ultima voluntad sellada en la mansión, el plan original era que cuando llegara a la mansión un descendiente consanguíneo de él, despertaría para revelarle la otra mitad de su poder original, sin embargo no esperaba despertar y encontrar que dicho descendiente solo tuviera seis años de edad.

Su intención nunca fue la de condenar una mente tan joven a un peso tan grande pero una vez entro en la mansión sus pecados resonaron con la sangre de su legado y el juicio inicio en el momento que empezó a soñar, por suerte logro detenerlo antes de que un desastre ocurriese.

El anillo negro ardía en frio resonando en su bolsillo, él era el elegido de llevar el gran peso que fue dejado en su sangre.

-p…pero yo desearía t…tener a alguien con quien jugar- murmuro el niño bajando la mirada entristecido.

El "Espíritu" salió de sus pensamientos por el balbuceo del niño. Tan inocente y con un peso tan grande que cargar.

-Pero para eso debes de ser más valiente Tsunayoshi- hablo el rubio sorbiendo de su té con esas palabras el menor le dio una expresión difícil, -Para hacer amigos necesitas mostrarte como realmente eres- recogió unas galletas y se las ofreció al menor -como yo doy el primer paso acercándome a ti, tú debes de tomar valor para dar ese primer paso-

-P…pero yo no sé c...como… - el niño tardo un poco buscando las palabras arrugando las galleta en sus manitas

-Sabes- le interrumpió el rubio sabiendo en que radicaba la duda del menor -No es la misma valentía de enfrentarte a cosas aterradoras, la valentía de la que hablo es la que yace en tu interior- el rubio se paró de su silla y se acercó y le toco el pecho a Tsuna de allí una llama naranja sucio emergió -es la voluntad que muestra cómo eres realmente-

Alejo la enguantada mano del pecho del niño y la convino con otra llama, esta era naranja brillante que ardía sin ningún tipo de impurezas, ambas llamas bailaron en la mano de rubio para luego unirse y tomar forma de un pequeño león, se parecía mucho al leoncito que persiguió Tsuna minutos antes, sin embargo tenía sus diferencias, mientras que aquel era completamente rubio, este tenía un pelaje moreno y su melenita era del mismo color de la llama que emergió del pecho de Tsuna, el pequeño felino cuando toco el piso dio pasos vacilantes, como si utilizara por primera vez sus patitas, cuando estuvo seguro le dirigió por primera vez una mirada a Tsuna, sus ojos eran naranja oscuro e inseguros.

Ambos compartieron la mirada por unos minutos antes de que el felino se escondiera en la seguridad detrás del rubio, ahí fue cuando Tsuna lo entendió todo, él debía dar el primer paso se levantó de su silla con la plena intención de llegar al león.

Era la primera vez que Tsuna daba un paso adelante.

El felino se acurruco visiblemente asustado y algo en el interior del niño le dijo que el primer paso no debía ser tan imprudente, todo era pura intuición, el niño se sentó de espaldas y espero.

El pequeño gato estaba confundido y curioso, paso a paso todos milimétricamente medidos acorto la distancia entre el niño y el, hasta tenerlo a solo centímetros, fue cuando el niño volteo, compartieron la mirada por unos segundo pero solo eso basto, el felino se froto con la espalda del niño, a lo que el niño respondió con una caricia en la cabeza de la pequeña pantera. Frente a sus ojo el leoncito creció en una llama morada hasta ser un león adulto, con una espesa melena de fuego naranja oscuro con los bordes difuminados coloco una de sus enormes patas almohadilladas en la cabeza del niño y la froto con cuidado ambos compartieron la mirada de nuevo y luego se transformó en una enorme llama naranja opaco que entro al pequeño anillo negro que tenía el rubio en sus manos, el rubio saco una cadena de color patino con un ligero e imperceptible brillo índigo puso el anillo como dije de la cadena y se la coloco al niño en el cuello.

El Tsuna tomo el anillo entre sus manos y lo miro con detalle, era un anillo de un metal negro con detalles de cadenas en soldadura de plata y una gema negra sin brillo con la forma del escudo que tanto había visto por toda la mansión.

-Nunca te lo quites- le dijo el rubio este ahora se veía pálido -siempre que lo lleves contigo me tendrás para protegerte- su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse absorbido por el anillo que ahora tenía el niño.

-De ahora en adelante vas a ser valiente, ¿verdad Tsunayoshi-kun?- Se arrodillo a la altura del niño y le acaricio la cabeza de forma paternal.

El niño empezó a llorar pero esta vez fue de forma inconsciente no sabía por qué lloraba, solo lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No llores, yo no me arrepiento de este encuentro, tú tampoco lo hagas- El rubio seco las lágrimas del menor con cuidado cuando desaparecieron sus manos.

-¿Co...Como t...te llamas oni-san?- pregunto Tsuna entre tartamudeos no de temor sino por la misma razón que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

El rubio desapareció por completo dejando al niño solo lo único que dejo de rastro de que había estado allí fue el leve un leve susurro.

-mi nombre es Giotto Vongola-

Todo fue tragado por la oscuridad dejando al niño confundido, sin embargo después de las palabras del rubio no sentía miedo, una luz se encendió y el mismo león con el que jugó antes volvió a aparecer, esta vez para mostrarle la salida.

* * *

**Shōgakkō**: Escuela primaria

... Esto es una noticia algo complicada de anunciar, no se como tomen esta noticia después de mi larga ausencia, pero tengo que avisarles...

Estamos cerca del final del fic.

Si, estas leyendo bien, faltan pocos capítulos para el final de Cielo Opaco.

Antes que me masacren verbal, mental y casi físicamente, he de aclarar que este fic no es la historia mas planeada, subí el primer capitulo como un experimento pero la calurosa acogida de los lectores me inspiro para continuar, sin embargo desde ese primer capitulo ya estaba planeando el final.

Espero, que aun con esa terrible noticia tengan el ánimo de continuar leyéndome.

Disculpen el retraso y las noticias, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
